Divine Suit
by Usio-Amamiya
Summary: <html><head></head>Dos años de paz. Dos años de angustia y confusión por la desapaición de la vice ministra Relena. Pero un mal surge con tecnología que parece magia  y que busca a Relena para obtener lo que ella esta destinada a poseer.</html>
1. Prologo

Cuando yo era una cabra de 12 años y estaba en la epoca de mis inicios de escritora de fics, los escribia en cuadernos porque no me fiaba del word XDDD si, te corrige ortografia, pero si le pasaba algo al compu, se perdia todo...y aun sigue asi! XD Volviendo al tema, entre mis porquerias de novata, estaba unos fics de Gundam Wing, que me encantaba en esos años... Y AUN ME SIGUE GUSTANDO, claro que re-escribiendo algunas cosas

Disfruten de este fic

GW es propiedad de Sunrise

**Divine Suit.**

**Prologo.**

Sus ojos miraban con seriedad la cámara que estaba frente a ella, como miles de veces en todas sus presentaciones de política. Había anunciado que daría una noticia internacional y personal, por lo que podía apostar que ningún ser humano, tanto en la Tierra como en las Colonias, se lo perdería.

Respiro hondo y le dieron la señal de que estaba al aire.

-Buenas tardes habitantes de la Tierra y del Espacio, lamento dar esta noticia de último minuto e interrumpir su jornada habitual, pero es necesario que de esta noticia a todos ustedes. – Sus manos que estaban apoyadas una sobre la otra en el escritorio de su oficina hicieron presión. – Renuncio a mi cargo como Vice Ministra de Relaciones Exteriores. – No reflejo perturbación al ver como su asistente y los encargados de la cámara reflejaban asombro. – Los motivos de mi renuncia no pienso revelarlos, así que pido disculpas por no entrar a detalle. Mi hermano, Milliardo Peacecraft tomará mi lugar en encargarse del Reino de Sanc y de mi cargo.

Después de otro minutos más de conversación, se termina la transmisión y Relena vuelve a suspirar.

Se despidió de todos, lleno sus últimas responsabilidades y dejo la oficina. Cuando salió del edificio, percibió que ahora era otra persona y una muy ligera, ya no sentía las responsabilidades del mundo sobre sus hombros, era libre y se sentía tan bien. Así que, como primer paso de su nueva vida y libertad, le ordena a la limosina que regrese a casa, que ella lo haría caminando, obviamente el chofer no le parecía buena idea, pero Relena lo ignora y se va asegurándole que estaría allá.

Miraba las calles como una turista, vivía allí, pero nunca caminaba como un habitante más, siempre en un vehículo. Contemplaba todas las luces de la noche con una sonrisa en los labios, era un paisaje hermoso. Se detiene en una especie de mirador y no evitar el sentarse en una banca y contemplar las estrellas pensando de nuevo la decisión que tomo, era la correcta, ella tenía que dejar ese puesto ya que…

Gira su cabeza a la izquierda como instinto de supervivencia y sus ojos se abrieron levemente al ver al Soldado perfecto.

Heero Yuy, el antiguo piloto del Gundam 01, estaba de pie y viéndola con la misma expresión sería de siempre y no sabía por qué sorprenderse si ya intuía que andaba cerca de ella desde la mañana, curioso por querer saber lo que diría. Vestía unos jeans azules, unas zapatillas blancas, una pollera negra y una chaqueta de Preventivos. Tenía sus dos manos ocultas en los bolsillos de sus jeans y sin darle importancia al mundo, camina para sentarse a su lado. Ninguno dijo nada, pero aquel silencio no era incómodo… al menos para Relena, ya que era difícil saber lo que Heero pensaba.

-No te había visto en dos meses. – Le dice con una sonrisa pequeña, tratando de romper el silencio.

-Estuve presente cuando diste la noticia. – Le dijo sin rodeos y yendo al grano como acostumbraba hacer.

-Tengo 17 años Heero, pienso que el mundo le da muchas esperanzas a una chica tan joven… no me malinterpretes. – Agrego cerrando sus ojos por unos segundos. – Me gusta ayudar a la gente y dar hasta el último minuto de mi vida por la paz entre la Tierra y el espacio. Pero… quiero ver que tan lejos puedo llegar sin ataduras.

-En otras palabras, quieres ser normal… antes de que apareciera en tu vida.

-Más que eso. Es cierto que tú cambiaste mi vida, pero fue para bien y nunca podré pagarte por eso, Heero. – Le regala una sonrisa que como siempre, no parecía afectar el rostro del soldado perfecto. – Cuando llegaste, yo era la niña mimada y reservada del Vice Ministro, Darlian cuyo deseo era ser una chica normal y poder pasar tiempo con mi padre. Y cuando me di cuenta que era una Peacecraft… un giro radical.

-Lo único bueno es que tal vez la lista de las personas que te desean muerta se reduzca.

-Eso significa que ya no te causaré más problemas. – Ve de nuevo el cielo en busca de fuerzas ya que lo que diría a continuación posiblemente le haría llorar. – O que ya no te veré tanto como antes… ¿verdad? – Aquella idea la aterraba, pero debía permanecer firme ante la vista de él y de las personas que la rodean. Era algo agotador.

-Posiblemente, aunque mientras seas una Peacecraft, lo más seguro es que seguirá viniendo gente para acabar contigo.

-¿Y estarás ahí para mí, Heero? – Se atrevió a preguntar y sintiéndose muy tonta, pero quería oír una respuesta.

-Puedes contar con ello… tu guardia de seguridad es muy patética.

Relena sonrió sin ocultar lo feliz que se sentía por oír eso y reuniendo confianza, ladea su cabeza para apoyarla en el hombro derecho del muchacho, Heero no estaba molesto y ni siquiera le importaba tal atrevimiento porque le gustase o no aceptarlo, le gustaba el calor que ella emanaba y el aroma que su cabello rubio impregnaba.

Estuvieron así hasta que ya fue demasiado tarde, incluso Relena estaba abriendo y cerrando sus ojos constantemente por lo que Heero le anuncio que era hora de que la ex política regrese a su casa, cosa que no le gusto para nada a la chica, pero no podía retrasar más las cosas, sabía que tenía que llegar pronto a casa.

Heero la acompaña sin ningún problema y al llegar a la mansión, Relena lo tomo de la mano al ver que pensaba irse, llamando la atención del soldado, en especial, porque ella estaba dudando de su acción involuntaria. Pero aun así, se negaba a soltar su mano.

-¿Relena?

-Heero… y-yo… yo sólo…. – Sus brazos y manos temblaban un poco. Sin darle tiempo para reaccionar, se acerca más a él y lo besa en los labios, sorprendiéndolo.

Las mejillas de la muchacha se tiñeron de rojo una vez que se dio cuenta que estaba besando al Soldado Perfecto y se sintió realmente estúpida, ahora de seguro él la odiaría. Su única excusa es que sabía que no lo vería por mucho, mucho tiempo. Se separa aun con las mejillas rojas y mira hacia otro lado.

-Discúlpame. – Susurro avergonzada y su dedo se dirige al timbre para tocar y anunciar que había llegado.

Estaba tan cerca de tocar el botón cuando el Soldado se lo impidió tomándola de la muñeca y la trae hacía él, besándola como en el pasado y devolviéndole el que ella le entregó hace apenas unos segundos, aunque fue uno corto. Al separarse, Relena notó que no había nada nuevo en su rostro, nada que pudiera decirle que sentía él sobre ella, pero si podía notar lo mucho que esos ojos azules brillaban con ayuda de la luz nocturna y sonrió levemente, él seguía siendo alguien incapaz de leer.

-Aun cuando ya es la tercera vez que nos besamos, seguirás siendo incapaz de estar a mi lado, ¿verdad?

-Sólo puedo ofrecerte mi protección y eso lo sabes muy bien.

No había necesidad de más palabras, conocían el dialogo que ocurriría a futuro y cómo terminaría, por eso Relena cierra sus ojos y se gira para darle la espalda, tocando al fin el timbre y oye los pasos de Heero.

-Heero, quiero que lo entiendas: Tú vales mucho más de lo que piensas… por lo menos, para mi corazón.

Las rejas se abrieron y la muchacha entró.

Heero se detuvo para ver cómo se adentraba, perdiéndose en la oscuridad.

Al día siguiente, Relena había desaparecido de la mansión sin dejar rastro ni evidencias, especialmente en las cámaras de seguridad.

Lo único que había dejado era una carta a su hermano que sólo tenía escrito: _Lo siento_.


	2. La Resurrección

**Capítulo 1: La Resurrección.**

Relena había desaparecido sin dejar rastro y con una nota para su hermano.

Pasaron dos años desde su partida y la gente creía que ya estaba muerta. Su "muerte" causo un gran golpe que la historia cambio y se inició una época en que llamaron _La era Oscura_.

Las investigaciones de su desaparición duraron un año, pero al no encontrar más pistas de ella y no encontrar soluciones, decidieron cerrar el caso hasta nuevo aviso, y de ahí paso otro año en que la gente ya se había resignado y quedaron de luto.

En la oficina del actual Vice Ministro, el Gobernante del Reino de Sanc, Milliardo Peacecraft apaga la radio cuando este estaba emitiendo el "Aniversario de la desaparición de Relena Darlian". Su largo cabello platinado lo llevaba recogido en una coleta y sus ojos azules se cierran por el agotamiento y se abre sólo para ver el retrato que tenía en su escritorio, en donde salía ella sentada en una elegante silla de madera y con él detrás.

-Relena. – Susurra con la mirada clavada en la foto. – Sé que no estás muerta… ¿dónde te has metido?

-Milliardo. – La puerta se abre y entra Noin con una bandeja de plata en donde había una taza de té hecha de fina porcelana y una tetera pequeña de plata con agua caliente. – Has trabajado sin descanso, así que pensé en que deberías tomar un descanso y tomar un poco de té.

-Muchas gracias Noin. – Deja a un lado los papeles y deja que su asistente y esposa deposite la bandeja sobre su escritorio.

La mujer de corta cabellera negra oscura, confundiéndose con el azul y preciosos ojos violetas oscuros preparaba la taza de té sin dejar de observar como el apuesto hombre le daba la espalda con silla y todo para mirar la ventana y suspira con preocupación. Hoy era el segundo aniversario de la desaparición de Relena Darlian.

-Milliardo… Relena no está muerta, de eso puedo apostarlo.

-Yo no creeré que esta muerte, no hasta ver su cuerpo. – Le dijo haciendo girar su silla para verla directamente a los ojos.

-Además, si es cierto que es tu hermana, dudo que le paso algo como la muerte. – Confiesa con una sonrisa y le entre la taza ya llena. – Ambos son tercos y de seguro tienen el mismo don para escapar de la muerte.

El ex Zechs le devuelve la sonrisa y acepta la taza. Dio un sorbo cuando su computadora suena, señal de haber recibido un email así que deja la taza sobre su escritorio y hecha un vistazo para luego arquear sus cejas, acción que llama la atención de Noin, por eso camina para estar a su lado y leer también.

_Si pestañeas, la paz acabará y la sangre de Relena será mía._

* * *

><p>El cuarto estaba en verdad limpio, parecía casi nuevo pero la verdad es que el dueño de la habitación pasaba más tiempo tecleando frente a la computadora que durmiendo, comiendo o paseando por la ciudad. Estaba revisando lo último de su trabajo antes de regresar de las vacaciones, en verdad que odiaba descansar porque era un desperdició de tiempo y habían cosas más importantes que hacer.<p>

Como Relena.

-Oye, se supone que el concepto de las vacaciones es descansar. – Se oye detrás de él, pero no se volteó porque sabía quien era, sólo una persona tenía una voz tan fastidiosa: Duo Maxwell. – Y eso es lo último que haces.

-¿No deberías estar en el espacio "tomando tus vacaciones" con Hilde?

-Y eso hacemos. Hilde quería venir a la Tierra y yo también, así que tomamos el primer trasborde. Fue ahora mismo a ver a Dorothy Catalonia. – Y hecha un rápido vistazo a la computadora. – Sigues con eso de buscar a Relena. ¿No te aburres de mirar los mismos videos una y otra vez por dos años?

-¿Insinúas que acepte que está muerta? – Dejo de teclear para fulminarlo con esa mirada azulada tan característico de él.

-Claro que no, es sólo que debe ser tedioso. – Pasa una mano detrás de la cabeza. – A mí me agrada Relena por eso no me siento bien decirlo, pero ya pasaron dos años y no hay pistas, recuerda que el caso se cerro hasta nuevo aviso. Hemos visto hasta el último rincón y no ha pasado nada.

-Eso significa que no hemos mirado correctamente. – Y volvió a teclear.

Duo vuelve a suspirar, entendía como se sentía, por muy cabezota y testarudo que fuese, él pondría sus manos al fuego como apuesta de que Heero tenía sentimientos por la muchacha y simplemente no se quedaría tranquilo hasta encontrarla. Da una vuelta por el departamento, notó que no tenía ni una clase de comida o algo para mantener el lugar templado y ahora entendía el por qué estaba tan helado.

Le iba a decir que volvería con algo para que comieran ya que de seguro el Soldado Perfecto no había comido en días, pero el sonido de su celular lo obligo a detener su plan y busca entre los bolsillos. Era negro y con el dibujo de una guadaña sostenida por un esqueleto, notó que era un mensaje y no era el único, Heero también recibió uno.

_La paz no durará más y se arrepentirán de haber destruido sus Gundams._

_Relena esta más viva que nunca y regresará sólo para terminar en mis redes._

Ambos se vieron por una fracción de segundos y esta vez, reciben una llamada de los Preventivos, de Une y les ordenaba que fuesen a su oficina inmediatamente.

* * *

><p>El sol brillaba como gran parte del año en esa selva tropical, se podía oír a las aves salvajes cantando y ver a otros animales buscando comida, ya sea carne o frutas tropicales. Entre los árboles y arbustos, en lo más profundo, había un pueblo muy activa y amable, todos se conocían y se trataban con respeto, en estos momentos hablaban entre otros o hacían sus trabajos.<p>

Todos lucían muy despreocupados por un joven que corría hasta que llego a una casa de madera grande, la más grande de todo el pueblo pequeño, y entra abriendo las puertas que a pesar de los años, se rehusaban a caer.

-Ya han despertado. – Le dijo a una chica que estaba de rodillas en el suelo y en un estado pensante. – Y Raven ya esta haciendo unos sutiles movimientos.

La mujer sale de su meditación y se pone de pie lentamente, con las sombras como ayuda para que no viese su cara. Se queda mirando la única ventana que tenía aquel cuarto y cierra los ojos sabiendo que llego la hora de ir a la Tierra.

-¿Qué hay de los preparativos? – Viendo al joven finalmente.

-El trasbordador esta listo. Iremos primero al L1 por seguridad. – Haciéndose a un lado para que la chica saliera sin problemas al exterior. – ¿Estás emocionada?

-Por supuesto, pero sabes que aún no puedo verlos. – Sus manos sujetaron un casco negro que dejaba al descubierto sólo sus labios. – No hasta que encontremos a los Divine Suit de la paz. – Le explicaba mientras caminaba segura de que su acompañante la seguía por detrás.

Al ir caminando, la gente del pueblo se fueron deteniendo de sus labores y se despidieron de ambos con sonrisas y pidiéndoles que regresen de nuevo con la victoria en sus manos y hacían reverencias hacía la muchacha con identidad oculta, quien les daba las gracias con leves inclinaciones de cabeza.

* * *

><p>Los cinco pilotos Gundam estaban reunidos y con el mismo mensaje que recibieron Heero y Duo en sus celulares que ahora estaban siendo custodiados por Une para descubrir el remitente, pero el número había sido destruido (Quatre había avisado por teléfono ya que en estos momentos se encontraba en el espacio trabajando como cabeza del clan Winner). Milliardo estaba con ellos y les mostró el que él había recibido, dejando más claro las cosas:<p>

Se avecinaban muchos problemas.

Y "posiblemente" Relena está viva.

-Bien, esta muy claro que se avecina una señal de guerra. – Trowa, un muchacho de ojos verdes y cabello castaño, estaba sentado en una silla y frotándose la barbilla con su mano derecha.

-Y que la ex vice ministra está viva. – Finalizo el piloto de rasgos chinos conocido como Wufei. Estaba sentado e indiferente leyendo los mensajes con una seria expresión.

-Pero sigue sin decirnos mucho. – Hablo Lady Une mirando la ventana tratando de pensar en algo.

En situaciones así, extrañaba a Treize y eso sólo le hizo acordar que debe recoger a Mariemaia de la escuela porque le había prometido la tarde para pasar tiempo juntas.

-Lo importante es que esta viva. – Les recordó Duo tratando de mejorar el ambiente tenso. – Sólo hay que prestar atención a más mensajes o al primer golpe que haga ese loco. Lo atraparemos y lo obligaremos a darnos detalles.

-Duo tiene razón. – Confesó Noin llamando la atención de los demás. – Es cierto que con tan poca información, no podemos hacer mucho, sólo buscar un teléfono que posiblemente este en la batería y que el chip sea uno de esos comprados en pequeñas tiendas o con un nombre falso. Lo mejor es esperar a que nos dé el enemigo más pistas.

Y reino el silencio. En todo ese tiempo, Milliardo y Heero no decían nada por el simple hecho de estar leyendo ambos mensajes una y otra vez, Relena salía mencionada y no con buenas intenciones, estaba claro que el culpable la buscaba y ellos no iban a permitir que le pusieran un dedo encima, claro que no, primero ellos le rebanarían los dedos y le cortarían la lengua y varias torturas más antes de entregarlo.

Suspiraron resignados.

Milliardo era un maldito hermano mayor muy protector (aun cuando no tenía derecho sobre ella).

Heero tenía un revoltijo de pensamientos y como siempre, todo era a causa de Relena, por lo que le echaba a ella todas las culpas de su malestar cognitivo.

-Milliardo, tenemos que volver a casa. – Noin tomo la palabra cambiando de rol, ahora actuaba como esposa y madre. – Recuerda que nos espera una damita de dos meses y un caballero de tres años que espera otro duelo con su padre antes de irse a la cama.

El rubio asiente y se pone de pie, listo para partir, pero… un sonido invade el cuarto. Los móviles de todos sonaron, incluyendo los de Noin y Une, tenían un nuevo mensaje y todos tenían lo mismo:

_Primer paso: Darse a conocer. Nos vemos en la fiesta en la residencia Noventa._

Después de leer, todos se miran con serias expresiones.

Tenían a una fiesta que asistir.


	3. Wing Zero

Después de un Tiempo, aqui tienen la continuacion

Gundam Wing no es de mi propiedad.**  
><strong>

**Capitulo 2: Wing Zero.**

Corría por la ciudad nocturna como si su vida dependiera de ello y sosteniendo algo en su mano derecha con mucha presión, como si fuese el tesoro más valioso del mundo. Su cabello corto y rojo quedaba opacado por la oscuridad de la ciudad y sus ojos lilas estaban atentos al camino, esquivando a la gente que se cruzaba y tratando de cruzar las calles sin terminar en un accidente de transito.

De golpe se detiene y se esconde en un callejón pequeño, detrás de unos botes de basura que estaban llenos y olían desagradables, por eso, la muchacha se tapo la nariz, respira por la boca. Con disimulación, ve como una silueta masculina se había detenido para mirar por todos lados y resignado, sigue corriendo. La mujer suspira aliviada.

-Hey. – La chica se voltea de golpe y asustada de haber sido descubierta, pero su corazón vuelve a estar tranquilo al ver que era su amigo de larga cabellera verde y ojos marrones. – Aun nos quedan cuatro más por encontrar.

-Sí. – Abre su mano derecha y revela que tenía algo parecido a un encendedor, pero sin la tapa, era de color verde oscuro y sólo tenía un botón rojo. – ¿El vehículo?

-Iremos en un camión, nos esta esperando en el muelle. – La toma de la mano libre con delicadeza y se la lleva corriendo, perdiéndose ambos en la oscuridad. – ¿Dónde es nuestra siguiente parada, Wing Zero?

-En la mansión de la familia Noventa. – Y traga duro, sabía que llegarían para el día de la fiesta y no quería encontrarse con conocidos.

Terminaron en una especie de muelle. Buscaron el medio de transporte con desesperación, cada segundo era valioso y si perdían tiempo, corrían el riesgo de ser descubiertos y la chica Wing Zero no quería pelear… o que su compañero pelee. Lo encontraron abandonado y listo para ser ocupado, estaban cada vez más cerca y de forma inesperada la puerta del piloto se abre, el conductor del trasporte cae inconsciente al suelo y verlo en ese estado ocasionó que ambos se detengan.

El peliverde se pone de inmediato como escudo delante de la muchacha, quien ve como ahora salía un hombre de casi dos metros, musculoso y calvo. Sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa llena de arrogancia, tenía la victoria asegurada, mataría al chico y le entregaría al amo aquella pelirroja, quien mira a su compañero preocupada.

-Mantente aparte Wing Zero que yo me encargo. – Le asegura acercándose a su rival.

-Espera Helia. – La muchacha trata de impedir una batalla innecesaria, pero su sonrisa mata sus palabras. – ¿Helia?

-Descuida, no pienso matarlo. Prometo que sólo lo dejare dormido.

Ante esas palabras, la chica suspira aliviada y el rival de alta estatura se enoja que aquel alfeñique lo trate como si fuese un debilucho. Molesto, prepara su puño y lo golpea directamente en su cara, pero el chico de nombre Helia no se altero, en vez de eso, sonrió con burla y desaparece ante sus ojos, por lo que el enemigo sólo golpea el suelo, causando que el cemento se agriete y pedazos salgan volando, como también mucho polvo. Miraba por todos lados, preguntándose en dónde se había metido, pero sólo veía a la pelirroja que tenía una seria expresión y de un momento a otro, un golpe en el cuello le quita la conciencia y se estampa en el suelo.

El culpable fue Helia, quien se limpiaba las manos, victorioso de haber ganado. Le regala una sonrisa a su protegida y le ofrece su mano como diciendo _sigamos adelante_. La chica le sonríe y la acepta, siendo luego ayudada por él para subir al camión, el chico iba a subirse cuando recordó al conductor y lo carga para meterlo también.

* * *

><p>Había una habitación lujosa y hogareña gracias al calor que emitía una gran chimenea, los muebles lucían costosos y en una mesa circular, estaba sentada una persona mientras leía un libro de portada rojo con finas líneas doradas y con una taza de té depositada en la mesa. Su pose era elegante, como también la forma en la que tomaba el té.<p>

Una sirvienta se acercó e inclinando la cabeza le dijeron que la cena estaba servida y que tenían invitados. El dueño se pone de pie, agradece a la mujer con una sonrisa, le asegura que ya se puede retirar, de nuevo sólo, gira su cabeza hacía la chimenea y sus ojos se clavan en un cuadro que estaba colgado arriba.

Era Relena.

Llevaba una sonrisa en los labios, estaba de pie y apoyada en un árbol enorme, era un día soleado. Vestía unas zapatillas de excursión, unos shorts azules y una pollera rosa. El joven de cabello negro y ojos verdes oscuros sonríe al ver aquel rostro lleno de alegría que escondía un secreto al mundo.

-Tú no puedes escapar eternamente de mí, Relena. – Cierra sus ojos y gira su cuerpo para darle la espalda. – Uno de estos días nuestro destino se pondrá a prueba.

Sale de la habitación y camina hacía el comedor, donde le esperaba una deliciosa cena y a su invitado, la servidumbre que pasaba por su camino no dudaron en inclinarse por respeto, él sólo levantaba su mano izquierda. El comedor sólo tenía una enorme mesa de madera y rectangular, con varias velas encendidas y con una variedad de platos con comida. Se sentó en la cabeza de la mesa y después de que un mayordomo le entregó el primer plato, sus ojos finalmente se dignaron en ver a su invitado, que también comía: Cabello negro y ojos amarillos, vestía solo unos jeans negros y una pollera gris.

-¿Y bien? – el amo del lugar soltó la pregunta casi impaciente por la demora de su subordinado en hablar.

-Conseguimos ya el quinto Divine Suit… ha elegido a Afrodita.

-Entonces sólo nos falta uno y ese debe ser para Edgard. – Medita unos segundos e ingiere de sus alimentos para luego limpiarse elegantemente con una servilleta blanca. – ¿Qué hay de los otros Divine Suit?

-Aquella mujer ya comienza a recolectarlos… ha encontrado el primero y se ha burlado de nuestros hombres dos veces.

-¿Qué podemos decir? – El señor no parecía molesto, al contrario, sonreía muy complacido. – Nuestra querida Wing Zero sabe hacer muy bien su trabajo. Pero esta claro que no podemos permitir que Relena siga saliéndose con la suya.

-Sí señor. – Se pone de pie y hace un saludo militar. – Wing Zero caerá en sus redes pronto y Relena Darlian no llegará a reunirse con los pilotos Gundam.

El oji-verde acerca su mano a la copa llena de vino y toma un trago muy complacido por oír las palabras que necesitaba. – Ambas volverán a mi lado.

Su soldado vuelve a ejercer la pose y se retira de la habitación, dejándolo solo para cenar en paz, pero no duro mucho. La puerta vuelve a abrirse, interrumpiendo su momento de privacidad, y otro hombre se hace presente y protegido por la oscuridad, así que no se podía ver con claridad como era. Eso si, se podía notar que vestía unos pantalones verdes y botas negras tipo militar, una remera blanca y encima una chaqueta de tela de color café claro y con unas medallas como decoración. Aquel recién llegado se inclinó en señal de respeto ante el dueño de la casa.

-Raven-sama… ¿Me ha llamado?

-Sí Chiba, ¿Está todo listo para la fiesta de mañana en la noche?

-Así es, estaremos allí para recibir a Relena Darlian y conseguiremos sus Divine Suit. Hércules ira personalmente. – Le aseguró volviendo a estar derecho, aun cuando no se podía ver su cara, por el tono de su voz se podía apostar que estaba relajado e indiferente al mundo como Heero. – Señor, Pandora desea ir también.

-Entiendo. – Vuelve a comer y se limpia los labios. – Es verdad, Pandora tiene un odio hacía Relena, sería divertido ver una pelea entre mujeres en una fiesta de gala. – Sus ojos reflejaron sabiduría ya que parecía estar meditando. – Pero… Pandora tiene problemas de temperamento y no quiero que eso arruine el objetivo principal y termine matando a Relena… yo la necesito viva.

-Le diré sobre sus deseos, Raven-sama. – Vuelve a inclinarse y se retira del comedor.

-Esto se esta volviendo cada vez más difícil. – Deja que la silla sostenga todo su peso y cierra sus ojos.

_¿Cómo has podido?_ La voz de Relena resonaba en su cabeza. _¡Yo confiaba en ti! ¡Te has convertido en un traidor! ¿Qué no lo ves?_

-Lo sé… y sólo puedo disculparme.

* * *

><p>Sonríe al ver a su hija dormir.<p>

Apoyando sus manos en la lujosa cuna, veía a su pequeña de dos meses con el nombre de Anya durmiendo pacíficamente. Había heredado el hermoso cabello rubio platinado de su padre, como también los ojos, que a pesar que estar cerrados, sabían que eran de un intenso azul como el cielo en verano. Deja que el equipo de música emita una tranquila música clásica para ayudar en los dulces sueños de Anya y se retira de la habitación. Al cerrar la puerta, se sorprende y mira a su derecha, pero no encontró nada.

-Duo, sal de ahí. – Le pide con una sonrisa, ella si veía algo, o más bien, a alguien.

-Lo siento mucho, mala costumbre. – Se disculpa saliendo de las sombras como todo un Shinigami y se rascaba la cabeza con una mano. – Estaba buscando a Zechs para ir a la fiesta de los Noventa.

-Debe seguir en nuestra habitación cambiándose. – Su semblante refleja melancolía. – Ya sabes como se pone este hogar en estas fechas.

-Lo sé, incluso Heero… a pesar que lo oculta el desgraciado. – Se burla tratando de aligerar el ambiente. – Pero oye, ahora tenemos una leve pista de que este viva, aun hay esperanza. – Sonriéndole.

-Eres muy amable, Duo. Si me disculpas, debo prepararme yo también y después agradecer a Dorothy y a Hilde por quedarse a cuidar a los niños.

Abajo, las niñeras estaban con el joven Milliardo Junior, el primogénito de Milliardo padre y Noin, quien estaba jugando con unas figuras de acción que supuestamente eran robots parecidos a los Gundam, por eso las muchachas sonreían por verlo mover aquellos juguetes mientras imitaba los efectos de sonido e inventaba diálogos. El pequeño era igual a Noin en el color de los ojos, pero también había sacado el cabello de su padre que lo tenía corto.

Ellos no eran los únicos en esa habitación.

El resto de los pilotos Gundam estaban presentes, Wufei y Trowa jugaban ajedrez (el castaño llevaba la ventaja), Quatre tomaba el té, mirando también al pequeño junior jugar con una sonrisa, y Heero sólo estaba apoyado en la pared con los ojos cerrados, esperando con paciencia la hora de irse. Dorothy no perdió de vista su actitud que le pareció muy divertido y la prueba era su sonrisa, así que quiso jugar un poco, tal vez para acelerarle el tiempo.

-¿Feliz de saber que las posibilidades de que Relena este viva hayan aumentado, mi estimado Heero?

El juego se ajedrez se suspendió temporalmente para que los jugadores mirasen la conversación, Hilde golpea levemente su frente murmurando "aquí vamos de nuevo", Quatre sonreía nervioso ya que las conversaciones entre Heero y Dorothy siempre ponían tenso el ambiente.

-Dorothy, no creo que…. – Quatre trataba de aligerar el asunto.

-Sólo le estoy haciendo una pregunta insignificante. – Fue su justificación al momento que se encoge de hombros.

Heero no ocultó una pequeña sonrisa que se formaba en sus labios y dirige sus ojos hacía la rubia. Nadie se daba cuenta que el pequeño Milliardo los observaba con asombro y con la cabeza de una figura en la boca. Dorothy no estaba para nada intimidada ante el muchacho, a diferencia de Hilde, quien estaba preocupada y preguntándose por qué la mujer tenía que andar provocando.

-¿Por qué debería darte tal información?

-Porque soy una buena amiga de Relena y quiero contarle de todo cuando regrese. – Le dijo con un tono de broma y llevando su dedo índice hacía una de sus largas pestañas con una sonrisa. – Aunque si no me respondes, no importa, le puedo dar mi versión de la historia que es mucho mejor que el de todos los de aquí presente.

-¡Oye! – Exclama Hilde sintiéndose ofendida. – Yo también le puedo dar buenas historias. – Reprochó.

-Claro que si mi estimada Hilde, nos divertiremos mucho arruinando la reputación de Heero. – Dándole palmadas leves en la espalda.

-Desearía que dejases de meterte en mis asuntos. – Parecía una orden del soldado con amenaza incluida, pero la rubia no borró su sonrisa. – Suficiente tengo con Duo.

-Y yo que fueses más divertido… pero ya vez. – Vuelve a encogerse de hombros. – Nadie consigue lo que quiere.

Quatre, vestido en un elegante traje amarillo claro, estaba preocupado de que se siguieran peleando en palabras, especialmente por la seguridad de la rubia, pero la salvación llegó a la puerta cuando esta se abrió y entraron Duo, Milliardo y Noin. El dios de la muerte, como siempre, vestía de negro, de un elegante negro. Milliardo se había puesto un traje de saco de color blanco y zapatos del mismo color. Su esposa se había colocado para la ocasión un vestido holgado que le llegaba a las rodillas y con las mangas hasta los codos, con intenciones de ocultar un par de rollos ocasionado por haber traído al mundo a Anya.

-Me huele a que Dorothy y Heero comenzaron a "platicar" muy amablemente. – Bromeó Duo con una gran sonrisa.

-No te equivocas. – Le aseguró Trowa haciéndole a Wufei jaque mate. Vestía un traje de color azul oscuro y los botones de arriba de la camisa estaban desabrochados.

-Supongo que ya estarán listos, me estoy cansado de esperar. – Se quejaba Wufei molesto de haber perdido por cuarta vez en contra del "cirquero". Vestía un traje tradicional chino, pantalones y pollera de mangas largas de color negro.

-Estás preciosa, Noin. – Elogió Hilde juntando sus manos por ver aquel hermoso traje.

-Gracias Hilde y gracias por ambas por ser niñeras.

-Nos gusta estar con las nuevas generaciones. – Fue la respuesta de Dorothy y restándole importancia.

-Bueno, la limusina está esperando. – El caballero de los Peacecraft se arregla el saco y ve a los pilotos Gundam, incluyendo a Quatre, quien a pesar de no ser parte de los Preventivos, estaba dispuesto en ayudar. – Recuerden cuál es su misión.

-Se buen niño Milly. – Le pide Noin a su hijo mientras se ponía de rodillas, besa suavemente su frente y le acaricia los cabellos. – Y recuerda que debes ir a la cama en una hora más.

-Sí mamá. – Sonriendo mientras su mano izquierda movía el juguete que tenía. Decide ponerse de pie, imitando a su madre y corre hacía su padre para abrazarlo en la rodilla izquierda. – Te voy a derrotar mañana.

Milliardo lo alza para abrazarlo y le revuelve los cabellos contándole que ya lo conseguirá y que obedezca a Hilde y Dorothy.

Se fueron, dejando a las niñeras y al pequeño con sus cosas. Las mujeres caminaron hacía la ventana y ven como la limosina negra se alejaba, dejando las luces rojas como recuerdo. Hilde lanza un suspiro y ve como la rubia saca su móvil de color amarillo para escribir un mensaje.

-¿A quién le escribes?

-Ya sabes la respuesta, Hilde. – Le responde con una sonrisa llena de confianza y aprieta Enviar.

-Me gustaría que esto acabará. – Cerrando las cortinas y alza una ceja al ver tan emoción en la muchacha. – Pero como siempre, tú tomas todo con diversión.

-Te lo dije y lo repito. – Guarda el aparato y camina elegantemente por la habitación. – Si te rodeas con Relena, te involucrarás en peleas emocionantes.

-¿A dónde vas? – Apoyando sus manos en la cintura.

-A pedirle a los cocineros que me preparen galletas y una taza de té. – Abre la puerta. – Son buenos alimentos para disfrutar un show, aún si no eres parte de él. – Y se retira.

-Dorothy no cambia. – Lanzando un suspiro y se sienta en el suelo, al lado del pequeño Milliardo, quien la miraba confundido.

-¿Quieres jugar, tía Hilde? – Ofreciéndole uno de sus juguetes.

-Claro, no pierdo nada con intentar. – Regalándole una sonrisa.

* * *

><p>Se estaba llevando a cabo el cumpleaños 21 de Silvia Noventa, una muchacha de corta cabellera rubia oscura y ojos azules. Vestía un vestido rosa oscuro y zapatos del mismo color. Había dado las gracias por asistir, alzando su copa mientras la gente aplaude.<p>

La fiesta se desarrollaba sin problemas, la música nunca paraba y la gente bailaban muy divertidos, llenando de colores la pista con ayuda de sus ropas, otros conversaban de temas internaciones y otros simplemente estaban apartados del tema como Heero, Duo, Trowa y Wufei, ellos miraban la fiesta desinteresados y muy atentos a lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

-Por lo menos Quatre lo está pasando muy bien. – Comenta Duo divertido y viendo al mencionado hablar con un grupo de gente mayor sobre cosas que de seguro eran negocios y política.

-Es el líder de los Winner, tiene que mostrarse como tal. – Comenta Trowa con una copa llena de ponche en la mano derecha.

-Heero. – Todos vieron a la cumpleañera acercarse con una sonrisa pequeña. – Es extraño que andes por aquí, creí que no era tu ambiente.

-Estoy trabajando. – Dijo simplemente e ignorando la mirada de "¿Cómo es que tienes la habilidad de hacerte conocido de mujeres ricas?" por parte de Duo.

-¿Te importaría hablar conmigo un momento?

El soldado no le respondió, pero si se apartó de la pared y se acercó unos pasos en señal de que si aceptaba la propuesta, así que Silvia camina con intenciones de alejarse del ambiente festejo y con Heero detrás. Terminaron en el estudio que una vez perteneció al político Noventa que murió a causa de una trampa de Oz y que ahora usaba su joven nieta para trabajar, quien sólo enciende la lámpara del escritorio.

-Lamento sacarte cuando trabajas.

-He aceptado hablar contigo, ¿no? Así que no hay problema alguno. – Se cruza de brazos y cierra sus ojos unos momentos. – ¿De qué querías hablar?

-No nos hemos visto desde nuestro primer encuentro. – Comienza a hablar con una sonrisa y viendo una fotografía de su abuelo. – Quería… quería disculparme y decirte que no tengo ningún odio hacia ti.

Heero alzo una ceja ante la sinceridad de la muchacha y por unos momentos vio a Relena con esa misma sonrisa amable y noble cada vez que pronunciaba su nombre. Cierra sus ojos, no debía pensar en ella en una situación así o cuando trabajaba, sus emociones son todo un estorbo. Definitivamente la joven Darlian le había hecho mucho daño mental desde que la conoció.

-En ese entonces me deje llevar por el enojo y la venganza y me siento muy aliviada de haber sido débil al no dispararte aquella vez.

-Silvia, no tienes que preocuparte por cosas tontas, el ser humano se deja llevar por la ira y la venganza fácilmente cuando pierde a alguien. Yo debería disculparme por no haber mostrado suficiente valor a mi vida, la trataba como algo insignificante.

-¿Y ahora?

De nuevo piensa en Relena y recuerda que por ella le comenzó a surgir la necesidad de vivir, de no tratar su propia existencia como algo desechable.

-Le tengo más valor a mi vida.

-Me alegro mucho.

De golpe, Heero alza la cabeza y gira su cuerpo para ver hacía la puerta cerrada, llamando la atención de la cumpleañera, pero antes de preguntar, él la toma del brazo y la lleva ignorando sus quejas a un pasadizo secreto que tenía el cuarto y la joven se sorprende de que él supiera tal información.

-Quédate ahí, es el lugar más seguro. – Le ordena.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?

-Hay problemas, vendré por ti cuando esto acabe. – Y cierra el pasadizo.

* * *

><p>Se había oído un disparo y todos los invitados vieron a dos hombres armados y uno que los encabezaba como líder.<p>

-Hemos tomado control de esta mansión, todos sus sistemas de seguridad y de luz está bajo nuestro comando, así que si alguien intenta llamar por ayuda, nosotros lo sabremos y no les garantizo que salga vivo.

El líder era de larga cabellera negra hasta la cintura, liso y recogido en un lazo rojo, sus ojos eran del mismo color, pero más claros y se mostraba que estaba confiado, el color de su piel era de un café claro, obtenido por pasar horas bajo el sol y con una cicatriz en la mejilla derecha. Vestía un traje elegante de color negro, zapatos del mismo color y una camisa blanca, de seguro para pasar desapercibido en la fiesta antes del ataque, a diferencia de sus dos "matones" que vestían como ladrones.

Quatre era el único piloto que estaba de prisionero, los otros se habían quedado en el balcón y al ver aquel ataque, escalaron para llegar al piso de arriba y así ser más fácil el poder resolver la situación, pero primero se quedaron escuchando a ver lo que pasaba.

-¿Qué es lo que desean? – Milliardo fue el que se atrevió a tomar la palabra.

-No tienen de qué preocuparse, nosotros sólo venimos por un par de cositas. – Le responde el líder formando una sonrisa. – Si son obedientes, prometemos irnos y sin hacerles daño.

-Nos quedaremos quietos si promete no lastimar a nadie. – Le asegura Quatre con seriedad. Su expresión llamó la atención del líder.

-Tú debes ser Quatre Raberba Winner, el líder del clan y antiguo piloto Gundam. – Mete una mano en su bolsillo y saca una cajetilla de cigarros. – Sé que eres el más "dulce" de todos, así que tomaré en cuenta tu palabra.

El líder enciende su cigarro mientras se sentaba en una silla y sus hombres reunían a la gente en un sector de la habitación sin dejar de apuntar con sus armas. No supieron cuánto tiempo estuvieron esperando, pero la puerta se abrió finalmente y entró otro aliado con preocupación en su rostro.

-S-Señor… hemos buscado en toda la mansión y no hay rastro del Divine Suit… o de Relena Darlian.

Milliardo, Noin y Quatre alzan sus cabezas al oír el nombre de la joven, sorprendidos por oír el nombre de Relena, ¿Acaso este era el significado del mensaje? Los otros pilotos que estaban escondidos, parecían muy intrigados y Wufei soltó una sonrisa. Pero lo más curioso… ¿Qué tenía que ver una ex política en todo esto?

-Entonces está claro, hay que tener a ese tipo con vida y darle la peor tortura de su vida para sacarle información.

-Vaya que eres bueno para persuadir. – comenta Trowa con sarcasmo en sus palabras.

-De seguro Heero estaba pensando en lo mismo. – Apostó Duo con una sonrisa de burla.

-Te he oído. – Duo casi se muere de un infarto al oírlo.

Heero se había aparecido tan sigiloso que ninguno fue capaz de notar su presencia. Se había deshecho de su chaqueta y se veía con claridad la pistola que estaba dentro de sus pantalones, notaron que el arma ya había sido usada, por lo que supusieron que se pillo unos enemigos en el camino.

-Relena tiene que estar en algún lado. – el líder vuelve a hablar y se oía molesto. – ¿Qué tan difícil es encontrar una chiquilla problemática? No podemos permitir que siga en su búsqueda de los Divine Suit.

-Pero señor, hemos buscado en todos lados.

-Pues vuelvan a buscar, nadie sale de aquí hasta que encontremos a la mujerzuela.

Los pilotos Gundam decidieron que ya era hora de trabajar, primero averiguaron como estaban divididos los invasores, había diez en cada piso sin contar a los que estaban en el salón de fiestas, por lo que tenían que deshacerse de cuarenta ineptos. Heero se encargaría del último piso, Trowa del tercero, Duo del segundo y Wufei del primero y también de los que tenían a los rehenes, asegurando de que cuando sus compañeros acaben, él ya tendría al líder amarrado.

* * *

><p>De vuelta en el estudio, Silvia estaba sentada en el pasadizo secreto, asustada pero confiaba en que Heero y sus amigos resolverían el problema. La puerta se abrió despacio, aliviándola ya que creía que era el muchacho para decirle que todo había acabado, pero… no era Heero.<p>

Era una mujer.

Silvia iba a gritar por el susto, pero aquella mujer le tapa la boca a tiempo susurrándole que guarde silencio y que no iba a lastimarla. La rubia notó que era una mujer de corta cabellera lisa y roja, no se podía ver su rostro ya que usaba un casco negro que sólo dejaba mostrar sus labios.

-Tranquila Silvia-san, no voy a hacerle daño. – Le asegura mientras la ayudaba a ponerse de pie. – Sólo vengo a recoger algo que tu familia cuidaba por la mía.

-¿De qué estás hablando, y quién eres tú?

-Dime sólo Wing Zero… quiero recuperar el Divine Suit que está aquí y te prometo que me aseguraré de qué esos hombres malos se vayan.

A pesar de no poder ver su rostro, había sinceridad en sus palabras, así que asintiendo aun desorientada, se hace a un lado para darle acceso.

* * *

><p>En silencio se movían por la mansión y derrotaban sin problemas a los invasores. Al acabar con el último, Heero vuelve a recordar las palabras del líder con respecto a Relena. ¿En verdad ella estaba allí? ¿Dónde estuvo todo este tiempo y qué está pasando en su cabeza? Con cada paso que daba, miraba por todos los ángulos en caso de encontrar una señal del escondite de la castaña, pero sólo le recibía oscuridad.<p>

Si en verdad estaba a salvo y segura, ¿Por qué Relena no se aparecía ante él? ¿Ya no le confiaba su seguridad? Si es así… ¿De qué viviría ahora el soldado perfecto?

Aleja todos sus pensamientos al oír a Quatre y a Wufei gritar.

¿Wufei había perdido? Imposible.

* * *

><p>Wufei se había encargado de todos sin problemas y fue hacía el salón de fiestas muy seguro de que los demás ya se habían encargado de los otros. Entró y sin esperar un recibimiento, acabó con los secuaces con velocidad y un golpe directo con tanta fuerza que quedaron inconscientes. Ahora sólo le quedaba el líder cuya identidad no había sido revelada, quien se había acabado su tercer cigarro y no parecía preocupado de ser derrotado, seguía sentado y de piernas cruzadas. Por un momento, el chino se enojó porque aquel desgraciado se estaba comportando como Treize: elegante y confiado en la victoria y en la derrota.<p>

Demuestra de nuevo su velocidad corriendo hacia él y sacando una espada entre sus pertenencias, pero algo invisible se interpuso entre ambos como una pared, el impacto fue enorme que salió disparado unos metros y cae al suelo de golpe. Preocupado, Quatre grita su nombre corriendo hacía él, preguntándole si estaba bien.

-¿Creen que ustedes, simples humanos, pueden acabar con la nueva y mejorada generación de sapiens? – Una sonrisa llena de arrogancia se dibuja en su cara y para la sorpresa de todos, los pilotos 04 y 05 estaban flotando en el aire. – Ustedes no saben con quienes se están enfrentando.

Y los muchachos fueron electrocutados, de ahí sus gritos, cayeron al suelo, heridos, derrotados e incapaces de moverse.

-¿Qué significa esto? – Susurra Noin notablemente preocupada. Notó como su esposo se puso serio y caminó hacía el enemigo. – ¡Milliardo!

-¿Qué sucede rehén? – alzando una ceja.

-Mi nombre es Milliardo Peacecraft. – No tuvo miedo en caminar hacía el enemigo. – Ya no puedo seguir quieto ante tal masacre. – Acercándose cada vez más.

-Vaya, entonces tú eres el hermano mayor de Relena. – Al fin se dignó en ponerse de pie y emocionado, lo examina de abajo hacia arriba. – Ahora que lo pienso, en verdad se parecen. Es un placer conocerlo señor, lo admiro desde sus hazañas como luchador en los años de guerra. – Lo toma de la mano para estrecharla. – Relena ha hablado muy bien de usted y a veces me pregunto como esa desgraciada débil y buena para nada puede tener a un hermano tan genial.

Milliardo había quedado algo desorientado por tanta amabilidad inesperada, pero vuelve a sus facciones serias por oír insultos hacía su hermana en los labios de aquel criminal y se libera con brusquedad del saludo. En ese momento, los demás Preventivos entraron con sus armas liberadas, se acercaron a Milliardo para estar en frente a él y ser los primeros en acabar con el grosero de malas palabras.

-Vaya, más basura que exterminar.

-¿Qué sabes de mi hermana? – El cabeza de los Peacecraft se impone y viéndolo con profundo odio. – Me estoy cansando de estos juegos.

-Debe ser fuerte como para que Quatre y Wufei terminen así. – comentó Duo al notar donde estaban sus compañeros caídos.

-¡Tengan cuidado! – Grita Noin acercándose a los caídos y sin miedo en las consecuencias. – ¡Ese hombre es un fenómeno!

-Que grosera. – Murmuro el antagonista frunciendo el ceño.

-No evadas la pregunta. – fueron las frías palabras de Heero.

-Es verdad, muchas cosas pasaron en dos años. – Pasa una mano detrás de su cabeza para rascársela. – Como Peacecraft, estaba destinada a algo grande y tuvo que dejar su vida y a la gente que ama detrás para cumplirlo. Creo que si ustedes la verían, no la reconocerían. – Se lanza a reír. – Esa zorra le espera el peor de la muerte por no aceptar unirse a mi amo.

Una bala paso por su lado derecho, rozándole la mejilla y comienza a salir un hilo de sangre por aquella zona. Sin prestarle atención al asunto, ve al culpable: Heero. El castaño de ojos azules había tenido la osadía de dispararle y lastimarle la mejilla, no se mostraba para nada arrepentido, de ahí su cabreo.

-He fallado. – Dijo sin alterarse por la ira que reflejaba el invasor. – Quería darte entre las cejas y dejar un hueco en tu cerebro.

El malo sonríe con arrogancia.

Le daría una lección.

Pero antes de usar sus dones, se oye otro disparo y una segunda bala le ataco con todo en la sien izquierda, botándolo al suelo. Todos miraron hacia la puerta y notaron que el culpable fue una mujer. Estaba vistiendo unos shorts de tela y de color azul marino, un peto blanco que iniciaba por debajo de los brazos y tapaba su ombligo, encima usaba una chaqueta de cuero de color negro y zapatillas del mismo color. Usaba un casco negro, por lo que no se podía ver su rostro, sólo su cabello rojo que le llegaba por arriba de los hombros y su mano derecha sostenía una pistola completamente blanca.

Otro personaje se había dejado ver, ¿Era enemigo o aliado?

-¿Hasta cuándo piensas quedarte en el suelo como un vago, Hércules?

Finalmente se conocía la identidad del cabecilla de aquella operación. Para el horror de la mayoría y para la sorpresa de aquellos que una vez fueron soldados, el nombrado Hércules se va moviendo y mientras se quejaba de dolor, se iba levantando de a poco con su cabeza sangrando. La bala cae y hace un sonido al tocar el suelo.

-¿Qué haces aquí…Wing Zero? ¿Dónde está Relena?

Heero mira a la muchacha interesado ya que portaba el mismo nombre de su Gundam que descansaba en paz.

-¿En verdad crees que iba a exponer a Relena a tal peligro? – Sus labios, que era lo único que el casco mostraba, formaron una sonrisa llena de superioridad. – Conmigo basta y sobra para juntar a los Divine Suit y se los entregaré personalmente.

-Maldita arpía, ¿no me digas qué…?

Wing Zero vuelve a sonreír y saca algo de su bolsillo: una especie de delgado control remoto pintado de color amarillo y con un botón en la cabeza. Ella acerca aquel aparato a sus labios para depositarle un corto beso.

-Ya llevamos dos dispositivos de Divine Suit de la paz… sólo faltan tres. – Se guarda el aparato y el arma despreocupada de quedar indefensa ante el adversario. – ¿Qué piensas hacer Hércules? ¿Quedarte a jugar o buscar mi cabeza? – Da la media vuelta, corriendo y soltando una carcajada.


	4. Mansión Darlian

Bueno, aqui tienen otro capitulo del fic, va lento pero seguro

Muchas gracias a la gente que me deja reviews, me animan mucho, de verdad thanks

Gundan Wing no es de mi propiedad, lo que es mio es la trama y los personajes new

**Capitulo 3: Mansión Darlian.**

Tal como entraron, los invasores desaparecieron sin dejar rastro gracias a la mujer de cabello rojo que se declara como Wing Zero. Bueno, sólo el líder Hércules y la mitad de sus hombres lograron salir sin problemas, la otra mitad fueron prisioneros de los preventivos bajo una sesión de interrogación en que ninguno quiso hablar.

-¿Cómo es posible que de cuarenta prisioneros, ninguno quiere abrir su boca, señorita Une? – Le reclama un político golpeando el escritorio. – Ya van dos días y ahora la gente no para de hablar de una posible guerra y que la desaparecida Relena Darlian es su rehén o que se ha unido a los enemigos.

-Estamos haciendo todo lo que este a nuestro alcance por hacerlos hablar, pero recuerde que no podemos usar las armas… porque no nos serviría para nada muertos.

-Pero matar a un par sería una buena advertencia. – Sugirió Wufei con una sonrisa, se notaba muy ansioso de que corriera sangre.

-Deberíamos evaluarlos para ver quien es el más débil psicológicamente, aunque sea por un porcentaje pequeño. – Recomendó Trowa, quien junto a Wufei, eran los únicos pilotos presentes por haber sido elegidos para el interrogatorio.

-¿Me hablas de usar al más débil para que confiese? – Preguntó Une tratando de ver si había leído correctamente la mente de Trowa.

-Tenemos una posibilidad.

-De acuerdo, son libres de hacer lo que quieran con ellos… excepto el homicidio. – Advierte apuntando a Wufei con el dedo.

* * *

><p>Se podía oír a los gatos peleándose entre ellos por pedazo de carne que caía a los basureros con milagro, los edificios estaban decorados con grafitis, incluso uno sobre otro, las calles estaban repletas de mujeres gordas con ondulines en su cabello, con bebés en sus brazos y gritando miles de órdenes a sus otros hijos más mayores. Había pandilleros con sus chaquetas de cuero y miradas de matones, amenazando a la gente a no provocarlos, niñas saltando a la cuerda doble y señoras cotilleando sobre miles de chismes.<p>

Entre la multitud caminaba un muchacho de cabello verde y ojos marrones con una bolsa de papel grande entre sus manos y que estaba lleno de compras de una tienda que estaba cerca y entró a una especie de departamento que no lucía para nada higiénico ni tenía decorativos o un portero como guardia, pero si lo tenían, sólo que estaba alcoholizado y dormido en el suelo detrás del mostrador, se sabía por los fuertes ronquidos que emitía.

Sin preocupaciones, sube por las escaleras ya que no tenían elevador, y no le afectaba para nada que tenga que subir treinta pisos para llegar a su hogar, parecía solido como una piedra. Llegó al piso treinta, buscaba la puerta que tenía grabado 1200 con un oxidado bronce y abre la puerta con una llave que tenía en su bolsillo.

El interior parecía un cinco estrellas a pesar que estaba en las mismas condiciones que afuera, pero por lo menos lo que habitaban ese cuarto habían limpiado hasta lo más arrinconado y habían pintado las paredes con un amarillo bien claro. Lo único que contaba el departamento era con un comedor pequeño que sólo tenía dos sillones y una televisión pequeña sobre un velador que parecía que caería en cualquier momento, y unido a una cocina que sólo tenía un refrigerador, un lavaplatos y una estufa muy antigua, no tenían mesa por lo que comían en los sillones, un baño cuadrado y pequeño, tenía el espacio suficiente para que entre el lavamos, la taza del baño y una tina de ducha justo con el espacio para que este adentro una persona y ahora misma se podía oír el agua, así que supuso que su compañera de habitación se estaba duchando. Por último, contaban con una habitación de dormitorio en el cual tenían dos camas de una plaza y como sólo tenían espacio para transitar, su equipaje (que era sólo una maleta y un bolso cada uno) estaba aún con sus pertenencias y cerrados.

-¡He llegado! – Le anuncia dando unos golpes a la puerta del baño. – Y te traje lo que me pediste.

-¡Déjalo por ahí! – Le ordeno su compañera al mismo tiempo que se deja de oír el agua, de seguro había terminado de ducharse.

El muchacho tira el pedido para que caiga en uno de los sillones y deja la bolsa sobre el rinconcito de la cocina ya que había comprado los ingredientes para la cena de hoy: puré con pollo. Estaba buscando las ollas en el estante que estaba debajo del lavaplatos al mismo tiempo que la puerta del baño se abre y sale de allí una mujer cubierta por una bata de lana de color blanco que le llegaba a las rodillas y de esos que venían con una gorrita, por lo que lo usaba para cubrir su cabello mojado. Se podía ver el inicio de su prominente pecho a tamaño mediano y lo bien que estaba formada sus largas piernas, se observaron unos segundos y ella aparta la mirada para buscar su pedido.

-Vas a ayudarme después.

-Lo que digas Wing Zero. – Con sus ojos clavados en la labor de cocinar.

La misteriosa mujer se sienta en uno de los sillones y enciende la televisión en búsqueda de un programa interesante, pero como no tenían cable, sólo tenía canales que no paraban de comentar sobre lo ocurrido en la fiesta de Silvia Noventa. Sonrió con burla al recordar que le había dado su merecido al tonto descerebrado de Hércules y que no molestaría por un tiempo. Su expresión se vuelve seria de golpe y mira hacía la puerta que daba a su dormitorio para recordar nuevamente su misión: Recolectar los Divine Suit. Pero a pesar de haber pasado tanto tiempo, aún no tenía la ubicación del siguiente.

-En vez de pensar en dónde podría estar el siguiente Divine Suit, podrías ir al dormitorio a vestirte y secarte el cabello o vas a enfermarte.

-Helia, no necesito tus comentarios de salud. – Le regaña señalándolo con el dedo. – Tengo mejores cosas de qué preocuparme que mi misma.

-Pero no harás nada enferma y quejándote de dolor en la cama. – Contraataca con una sonrisa de burla. – Ahora haz lo que te digo.

Wing Zero apaga la televisión y después de darle una mirada asesina a su compañero, se adentro al dormitorio y lo cierra sin la necesidad de poner cerrojo porque confiaba en que el chico no la espiaría desnuda. Deposita su maleta sobre su cama y comienza a buscar ropa adecuada, saca una pollera deportiva que al parecer tenía algo escondido ya que cayó al suelo y llama la atención de la mujer.

-Esto es…. – Susurra tomando lo que parecía ser un moño para el cabello.

_Sentada de rodillas sobre un piso de madera, una muchacha de cabello castaño y ojos azules lloraba tapándose el rostro con sus manos mientras era consolada por otra mujer de corto cabello rojo y ojos violetas, que sonreía con amabilidad mientras le acariciaba los cabellos y le susurraba palabras de aliento._

_-Se que duele, Relena… pero debe ser ahora más fuerte y enterrar tu pasado._

_-Pero es difícil la idea de que ya no veré más a mis amigos y a la gente que quiero. – Susurra sin dejar de llorar aún cuando se estaba esforzando para permanecer firme, cosa imposible sabiendo que ya no vería más a su hermano y a la gente que amaba… por lo menos, por un largo tiempo. – Por eso, lloraré todas mis penas está noche y amaneceré siendo otra persona._

-Lamento no haber sido más fuerte para impedir la desgracia.

Una vez vestida (pollera deportiva negra y unos pescadores holgados de color verde oscuro), sale de la habitación para abrir sus ojos de sorpresa al no ver su departamento, sino un estudio de trabajo que le era muy familiar, gira a su izquierda y comprueba que sus sospechas eran ciertas al ver un retrato en donde salía Relena de 15 años con una gran sonrisa y acompañada de sus padres adoptivos.

-¡Wing Zero!

La pelirroja se da cuenta que había caído de rodillas y a su lado estaba Helia, había abandonado el estudio y volvió a su pequeño hogar.

-¿Ya sabes dónde está?

-Sí. – Asintiendo con la cabeza y ve el suelo preocupada. – En la mansión Darlian.

Y Helia abre sus ojos sorprendido.

* * *

><p>-¿Wing Zero?<p>

-Sí mi señor… se apareció en la fiesta de Silvia Noventa y tomo el Divine Suit que estaba oculto en la mansión.

Aquel líder cuyo nombre es Raven, estaba tomando de una copa de vino cerca de una chimenea y leyendo un libro mientras oía el reporte de un teniente que había vuelta con un derrotado Hércules que no paraba de quejarse de dolor y de la maldita pelirroja que le había arruinado la diversión.

-Ya veo… ¿Hércules fue herido a causa de ella?

-Así es, mi señor… y tal parece que Wing Zero anda acompañada de Helia.

-¿Helia? – Ante tal información, el líder soltó una sonrisa casi nostálgica. – Él jamás va ha cambiar. Me preguntó lo que pensará Chiba en estos momentos.

-¿Señor? – Curioso por su extraño comportamiento.

-No es nada… - Se pone de pie de su cómodo sillón y mira a su subordinado. – Creo que tengo asuntos pendientes que atender con ciertas personas. – Se voltea para ver al teniente. – Dile a Chiba y Pandora que estén listos, que serán mis acompañantes.

-Sí Señor. – Y se retira.

-Relena, Relena, mi queridísima Relena… ¿Hasta cuándo pensarás seguir sin estar al lado de tu hermano o de esos pilotos a los que les depositaste tu Esperanza?

* * *

><p>Como casi todos los días del año, este era otro día soleado en que la naturaleza estaba contenta demostrando lo más bello que tenía, pero a pesar de tantas alegrías, el corazón de la señora Darlian estaba roto en pedazos desde que su querida hija Relena desapareció sin dejar señal. Pero a pesar de todo dolor, debía seguir adelante porque sabía que tanto su hija como su fallecido esposo querían eso.<p>

Lanza un suspiro y baja al primer piso, debía estar en el mejor estado para recibir a sus visitas. Había recibido una llamada de Milliardo para comunicarle que iba con su familia a verla y era algo que agradecía, el hermano de su hija la veía mucho desde aquel día para poder reponerse ambos por la perdida que ya lo tomaba como otro hijo. Oye a la limosina de la familia real acercarse a la residencia y mientras un mayordomo se encargaba de abrir la puerta, ella sale afuera para darles la bienvenida como buena anfitriona, pero no se esperaba que la familia Peacecraft traería a más personas: Duo, Heero, Quatre, Dorothy y Hilde.

-Que sorpresa. – Comenta con una sonrisa viendo a los invitados de último minuto.

-En verdad lamento esta presencia no anunciada. – Se disculpa Milliardo, quien llevaba a su pequeña Anya entre sus brazos.

-Ah, no tienen que preocuparse. – Le asegura con una sonrisa y les ofrece la puerta de su casa. – Todos son bienvenidos, especialmente los amigos de Relena.

-Muchas gracias, señora Darlian. – Agradecen Dorothy y Hilde haciendo una inclinación como los otros en señal de respeto y agradecimiento.

-Es usted muy amable, señora Darlian. – Agradece Quatre con una sonrisa una vez estuvieron todos adentro.

-Ni lo mencionen.

Llegaron al living con una mesa enorme y circular en el centro rodeado con diez sillas, varios sillones y sofás elegantes y cuadros de la familia o de la naturaleza en las paredes. Las mesas ya tenían varias tazas esperando y también una mucama estaba de pie con una bandeja en que sostenía una tetera de porcelana fina con agua caliente, lista para prepararles una taza de té.

Como acostumbraba desde temprana edad, Heero analiza cada rincón de la habitación esperando un atentado en cualquier momento, ganándose un sarcástico comentario de Dorothy sobre los viejos hábitos jamás olvidados. Pero esta vez, no le prestó atención ya que se estaba guardando en su memoria los cuadros en los que salía Relena: Sentada en las piernas de su padre y abrazándolo por el cuello, otra de niña en los brazos de su madre, otro en una expedición familiar que hicieron en África y así.

En todas se veía tan alegre, ignorando que en el presente sería un personaje importante en la historia que estaba desaparecida.

Toma asiento en una silla al lado izquierdo de Hilde, la sirvienta de inmediato le llena su taza de té caliente, era el último en servirle, así que cuando había terminado, se inclina en señal de respeto y se retira de la habitación. Hubo silencio al comienzo, tomaban de sus tazas o comían de los aperitivos que había sobre la mesa (en especial Duo) y los pequeños de Junior y Anya jugaban con las galletas de animales, por lo oían las risas de la bebé al ver a su hermano imitando los sonidos de los animales mientras movía las galletas.

La señora Darlian reúne las fuerzas para encarar a Milliardo y suelta lo que anhelaba decir desde que miro las noticias.

-¿Qué sabes sobre Relena? Esas noticias de que esté viva… y siendo rehén…

-Estamos haciendo investigaciones al respecto. – Duo decide tomar la palabra. – En estos momentos, dos de nuestros amigos están interrogando a los prisioneros.

-Se ponen resistencia, pero confié en que ellos sabrán hacer bien su trabajo. – Continuo Milliardo para luego ver a su hijo y recordarle que no se debe jugar con la comida.

-Esto me está poniendo muy nerviosa. – Juntando sus manos y cierra sus ojos. – ¿En qué se habrá metido Relena?

-Oh, al parecer, piensa lo mismo que yo. – Confesó Dorothy con una sonrisa complacida, apoyando los codos sobre la mesa y así, las palmas sostengan su mentón.

Antes de que pudiera haber más palabras, se oye un grito fuera de la habitación y se ponen de pie para investigar que es lo que sucedía, menos Hilde, ella sólo miraba a Dorothy de forma fulminante y la rubia sólo se encogió de hombros.

-Recuerda que no estamos seguras. – Le susurra.

-Créeme Hilde. – Le susurró cerrando sus ojos y luego los abre para dirigir su vista hacía uno de los cuadros en donde estaba la desaparecida de pie en la playa usando un vestido azul pálido. – Nada es imposible tratándose de Relena.

Descubrieron que la causante fue una sirvienta que estaba boca abajo en el suelo con una escoba sobre ella y otros materiales de limpieza desparramados en todos lados. La señora Darlian soltó una sonrisa al ver como la chica se quejaba de dolor y se incorporaba, parecía que ya estaba acostumbrada a las torpezas de la sirvienta.

-¿Estás bien, Leticia? – Sin borrar su sonrisa se inclina para ayudarla a ponerse de pie. – Te hemos dicho que no es necesario cargar todo en un viaje.

-Lo siento, lo siento mucho Darlian-sama. – Susurra notablemente avergonzada mientras se inclinaba más de una vez.

Vistiendo el uniforme de la servidumbre, la chica era de corta cabellera roja que estaba adornada en un sencillo cintillo azul oscuro y sus ojos eran de color violeta que mostraban vergüenza y nervios, ya estaba llevando dos semanas y aún no se acostumbraba a su nuevo trabajo, no paraba de cometer varios errores. Al notar la presencia de los invitados, se puso insegura y retrocedió un par de pasos, nerviosa.

-Leticia, no es necesario que te asustes, no son malas personas.

-¡Ah! – Exclama sonrojada por haber pensado mal. – L-Lo… ¡Lo siento! No quise…

-No nos has ofendido. – Le asegura Noin regalándole una sonrisa, algo en ella le había simpatizado de inmediato.

-Menos mal. – Suspirando aliviada. Nerviosa va buscando los utensilios de limpieza, recogiéndolos del suelo con torpeza y con tanta inocencia que le saco una sonrisa al amable de Quatre. Iba a tomar el lustra muebles cuando se da cuenta que estaba muy cerca del piloto 01 y no pudo evitar quedarse mirándolo por unos segundos. – Esto… está en mi camino.

Heero no le responde, a cambio de eso, se inclina para recoger el objeto y se lo ofrece. Dudosa al principio, Leticia acepta asegurándose de no tocarlo como si el muchacho fuese una piraña que la comería en cualquier momento.

-Gracias. – Y se va a paso acelerado.

-Si que la asustaste Heero. – Exclamo Duo con una burlona sonrisa. – ¿Y cómo no? Si andas por todos lados con esa cara de ogro.

Dorothy y Hilde miran como la doncella se alejaba para luego verse entre ellas y la rubia sonríe complacida.

-Te lo dije. – Le susurra.


	5. Secretos

****HOLA! VOLVI!

Lamento que tengan que haber esperado tanto, pero si ven en mi perfil, no es el unico fic que debo actualizar xDDD y eso sumanle a la falta de ideas en aquellos fics, otras cosas que hago, etc, etc. Pero me di un tiempo para avanzar y terminar, así poder mostrarles otro capi.

Muchas gracias de verdad por sus reviews, aunque son pocos, me animan mucho!

**DISCLAIMER**: Gundam Wing y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sólo es mio la trama y los personajes que cree para ella.

**Capitulo 4: Secretos.**

_Definitivamente era un sueño._

_No había otra explicación de cómo un momento a otro, estaba en un bosque desconocido y vestido como en sus años de guerra cuando hace quizás unas horas, estaba usando sus bóxers y una pollera blanca para dormir._

_Llevando una mano a su cabello castaño se preguntaba cuál era su labor en ese sueño sin sentido… bueno, ningún sueño tenía sentido para él. Oye pasos, una persona estaba corriendo hacia dónde estaba él, tal vez su sueño era hablar o encontrar a alguien, pero si fuese lo último… ¿Por qué ese alguien corría hacía él?_

_Los pasos se oían detrás de él, sin dudar volteo listo para enfrentarse a su adversario del sueño para poder despertar de una vez, pero no se esperó que entre los árboles saliera nada menos que… Relena._

_La chica también parecía sorprendida de encontrarlo, ella sólo corría feliz y nostálgica porque extrañaba estar en ese lugar (aunque fuese sólo en sus sueños), pero no se esperaba que en una esquina se encontrara a Heero._

_Que sueño tan cruel._

_Esta Relena que estaba frente a sus ojos tenía rasgos diferentes a la Relena que vio por última vez, se podía deducir que su piel era más suave, sus piernas estaban largas, su cabello le rebasaba casi a las rodillas y sus labios tan rojos y carnosos que le rogaban a gritos que se los devorase en un ataque._

_-Relena._

_Oírlo mencionar su nombre la hizo volver a la realidad y salió huyendo por el mismo camino de ida, tenía que perderlo de vista, claro que Heero no lo pensó dos veces y la siguió, llamándola a gritos en vano para que se detenga, Relena huiría eternamente de él. Constantemente miraba detrás por si lo había perdido, pero él en verdad le mantenía el paso por lo que le era difícil usar sus atajos y trucos para liberarse, ¿Incluso en sus sueños tenía que ser el Soldado Perfecto?_

_-¡Deja de seguirme! – Le ordena con la vista al frente. – ¿No has dicho que querías olvidar esos sentimientos por mí? Pues no lo estás haciendo muy bien que digamos._

_-Te ordeno que te detengas Relena._

_-¿Crees que voy a obedecerte? ¡No tienes dere-…!_

_Se interrumpe al tropezar con una piedra, trata de mantener el equilibrio sin dejar de avanzar, pero Heero aprovechó la oportunidad y la atrapó, tomándola del brazo derecho, pero ella no iba a ser derrotada sin dar pelea, así que ambos terminaron en el suelo y el soldado vuelve al ataque, colocándose sobre la princesa de Sanc para impedirle todo tipo de escapatoria._

_-Esto parece una escena de violación, Heero. – Comentó la chica enojada._

_-Es la única manera de que te quedes quietas._

_-Sí que eres considerado. – Sarcástica._

_Y de nuevo se quedaron mirando en silencio. Pensar que Heero quería gritarle miles de cosas una vez que la tenga a los ojos y ahora nada quería salir… ¿Era tan estúpido en sus sueños? Pues no debía dormir nunca más. Reacciona al sentir las suaves manos de Relena sobre su rostro, primero tocando la frente, superficialmente recorre los parpados, después sus mejillas y sonrió como él recordaba, esa sonrisa llena de satisfacción y alegría cuando se encontraban en los años de guerra después de un tiempo alejados. Pensar que ahora fue su turno de ser el que esperaba el momento de verse de nuevo._

_-Perdóname. – Le dijo sin dejar de acariciar sus mejillas. – Cuando te bese aquella vez, fue un beso de despedida… yo ya tenía planeado irme._

_-¿De qué estás hablando? – No pudo evitar la sorpresa, por mucho que se esfuerce por disimularlo._

_-Burle el sistema de seguridad y me fui muy lejos… a un lugar donde Relena Peacecraft sólo fuese… Relena._

_-¿Cómo te has atrevido hacer una cosa así? – Le gritó molesto por su osadía._

_Pero Relena no se alteró y volvió a sonreír, acercando sus rostros para besarlo, Heero odio a la Relena del sueño, se estaba saliendo con la suya sin problemas, sólo bastaba su sinceridad, su sonrisa y aquellos suaves labios de seda. Se apoderó de su pequeña cintura con un brazo para atraerla más hacía él, sintiendo los brazos de ella sobre su cuello, ambos buscaban los métodos posibles para hacer el beso más intenso… o no despertar en un largo tiempo, para él, todo en ella era seda, especialmente su piel cremosa, recorriendo sus brazos desnudos sin aburrirse del contacto, oyendo la dulce melodía que salían de aquellos labios rojos que sólo decían su nombre… lo llamaba sólo a él, a nadie más, ya sea suave, en un pequeño gemido, llena de preocupación por su seguridad…_

_-Heero. – Y ahí estaba de nuevo. – Ámame._

_-Relena. – Fue todo lo que pudo decir, confundido._

_Y la chica vuelve a sonreír, pero con tristeza._

_-Aún no puedo volver._

-¡HEERO!

El susodicho abre sus ojos y lo primero que ve es a Duo, lo maldijo un millón de veces en un pensamiento por su osadía de despertarlo.

-Hasta que despiertas hombre, estuve como tres minutos sacudiéndote.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?

-Hemos recibido un correo con una fotografía en que sale Relena.

* * *

><p>Al mismo tiempo, una chica despierta sonrojada, sorprendida y asustada.<p>

_¿Todo fue un sueño? Fue tan real…_

Sacude su cabeza, no podía pensar así de nuevo, tenía que enterrar sus emociones en lo más profundo de su corazón o le surgirá de nuevo el deseo de ver a todos sus conocidos de su vida antigua… suspiró, ¿Cómo le era todo tan fácil a Heero?

Abraza sus rodillas y mira lo más profundo del vacío en busca de respuestas, estaba fatal por culpa de ese sueño tan… placentero, que feliz se había sentido verlo (a pesar que no era verdad) y sus labios… había sido tan… tan… ¿Real?

Vuelve a sacudir la cabeza, le estaba afectando estar mucho tiempo aislada… pero ella no podía volver, ni conocer a su nueva sobrina que de seguro tenía ya dos meses.

-Milliardo… Noin… Heero… lo siento tanto.

-Relena. – Una voz llamó su atención y frunció el ceño. – Tienes que volver a tu trabajo.

-Gracias. – Suspirando cansada, decide ponerse de pie en esa cama que la invitaba a volver a tomar otra siesta. – Y ya te he dicho que ya no me llames más así, ese nombre ha muerto.

-Lo siento.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿No creen que sale preciosa?<strong>_

Era el simple mensaje del correo y abajo estaba la imagen de Relena sentada de rodillas delante de un río usando unos shorts cortos de tela y una pollera azul claro holgada que parecía una túnica, sonreía como siempre a pesar de ser una mujer desaparecida, y al parecer, su cabello estaba más largo, tocando el verde prado y algunas margaritas.

-El correo electrónico fue borrado después de enviar este mensaje y los datos que había colocado eran falsos. – Noin explicaba los resultados de su investigación.

-El enemigo se está burlando de nosotros. – Se quejó Duo golpeando la mesa.

-Vaya, a la señorita Relena le queda muy bien el cabello más largo. – Opinó Dorothy con su sonrisa de siempre y olvidando que no estaban en una situación apropiada para tales comentarios.

-Dorothy, no deberías decir tales cosas. – Le rogó Quatre al ver la mirada de Heero.

-Sólo daba mi opinión de diseñadora y estilista. – Encogiéndose de hombros. – Ya los críticos no aceptan comentarios positivos.

-Estoy comenzando a sospechar que tú sabes algo. – Fue el acusador comentario de Heero, poniéndose de pie y clavándole su fría mirada.

-Esa es una acusación muy fea. – Se cruza de brazos. – ¿Qué te hace pensar en eso?

-Estás demasiado tranquila… más bien, lo has estado desde el día que Relena desapareció… y mucho más ahora que se sabe que puede estar viva y todos estos sucesos tan extraños.

Dorothy respondió con encogerse de hombros y restándole importancia al asunto.

-Sólo sé que la señorita Relena no es fácil de matar, por lo que no me he creído en todo este tiempo de su muerte, que es rehén o algo parecido… conociéndola, hará sus cosas de niña rica… sólo que sin la confianza de decirle a ninguno de nosotros.

Heero había perdido la paciencia y olvidando el código de caballero, iba a usar la violencia por respuestas, pero la puerta abriéndose fue el detonante que lo calmó cuando descubrieron que eran Trowa y Wufei con un DVD.

-Uno ha confesado… aunque no por completo, no nos quiso decir el nombre de su jefe.

-Lo hemos grabado y pensamos que lo obtenido puede ser lo suficiente.

-Pues pongamos esa cosa. – Alegó Milliardo tomando el DVD.

-Deberías tener más cuidado Dorothy. – Le reprendió Hilde en un susurro.

-¿Qué? Pero es mucho más divertido… además, yo no tengo la culpa de que sean lentos. – Hablándole en el mismo tono.

-Eres un caso perdido. – Suspirando.

Ya todo listo, Noin fue la responsable de apretar el PLAY.

La televisión no tardó en mostrar a los dos pilotos Gundam encargados de la interrogación acompañando a un asustado soldado pelirrojo, no se le podía ver los ojos ya que habían sido vendados, ante tal acto, todos vieron a Wufei, quien sólo gruñó y ve hacía otro lado ignorando el comentario de Trowa de que le había dicho que se darían cuenta.

-Estoy comenzando a perder la paciencia. – Ya se oían las voces en la película y el que hablaba era nada menos que el chino. – No sabes lo peligroso que soy enojado, así que habla ya o te rebano con mi sable.

-¿No te dijo Une que nada de actos homicidas? – Preguntó Duo.

-No me dijo nada de juegos psicológicos para asustar.

-Pueden hacer lo que sea conmigo… p-pero no hablaré. – Trataba de ser fuerte, pero en verdad estaba muy asustado, habían elegido al blanco perfecto.

-Podemos hacer esto fácil o difícil, dependiendo de tu decisión. – Ofreció Trowa.

Dos minutos después no aptos de ver.

-¡Ustedes ganan, hablare!

-¿Qué es lo que sabes de Relena Peacecraft? ¿Está viva?

-Por supuesto que sí, el que no la hayan encontrado, no significa que esté muerta… es sólo que ustedes, los humanos ordinarios no saben buscar más allá de sus ojos. Relena Peacecraft está viva… aunque ya no es la misma antes de desaparecer… o tal vez, su verdadera actitud siempre la había ocultado del mundo.

-¿Qué es lo que estás diciendo? – El Wufei del video enarcó las cejas.

-Karate, Boxeo, Judo, Savate, Aikido y miles de técnicas más Relena ha logrado aprender, consiguiendo dominar el famoso Jeet Kune Do… y eso es sólo el comienzo. La perra voto su nombre y creencias por la profecía.

-¿Estás diciendo que la ex ministra ahora es una especie de soldado?

-Es algo más que un simple soldado como ustedes y como yo… pero todo su sacrificio fue y será en vano, jamás vencerá a mi amo.

-¿Cuál es el nombre de tu amo? – Preguntó Trowa.

-Eso no lo pienso responder… mi juramento es grande, ni la amenaza de muerte o mi miedo romperá mi lealtad de silencio.

-Bien… dinos lo que planea tu jefe. – Hablo Wufei golpeando la mesa. – ¿Una guerra?

-No es sólo una guerra… es el inicio de un nuevo reinado, recuperar la dignidad que nos han robado… nos vengaremos por obligarnos a permanecer ocultos por más de cien años. – Y dibujó una sonrisa maligna y confiada. – Lo conseguiremos con la ayuda de los Divine Suit de la oscuridad, nuestros generales llevaran al amo a la victoria y Relena Peacecraft estará bañada en su propio charco de sangre… como también su hermano y sus hijos… ¡Y finalmente la maldita familia será destruida por completo!

Se rió de una forma macabra y sin parar, anhelando que llegue el día prometido, el día de libertad.

El televisor se puso todo negro y Noin la apagó.

-¿Los Divine Suit de la oscuridad?

El estruendo de una taza caer llamó la atención de todos, viendo que la culpable fue Hilde, nerviosa y con la vista en la pantalla, negándose a lo que estaba oyendo.

-¡Sabía que debimos decirle algo a Relena! – Encarando a Dorothy. – ¡Pudimos impedir que se metiera en una locura!

-La señorita Relena no nos hubiera escuchado y todo sería como en la leyenda de la princesa Kaguya: personas tratando de evitar su marcha, pero ella igual se fue a la luna. – Encogiéndose de hombros.

-Ya sabía que algo ocultabas. – Heero se mostró victorioso por unos segundos. – ¿Qué es lo que sabes?

-No sé dónde está o lo que hace si a esto te refieres… es sólo que Hilde y yo escuchamos a Relena hablar hace mucho tiempo sobre eso del Divine Suit.

-¿Hilde? – Duo la observa curioso y sorprendido.

_Hilde y Dorothy caminaban por el edificio en dónde trabajaba Relena, con las intenciones de sorprenderla y pasar un momento entre chicas… pero al llegar a la puerta, no se esperaron ser ellas las sorprendidas al escuchar una extraña conversación entre la Vice Ministra y su asistente._

_-¡No necesito que me lo recuerdes! – La voz potente de Relena congeló a sus amigas._

_-Relena, en verdad no podemos seguir así de sólo irnos los fines de semana, no es suficiente y lo sabes._

_-Una cosa es distraer a la gente un fin de semana… ¡Pero no por tiempo indefinido! – Le gritó llevando sus manos a la frente tratando de impedir una futura jaqueca. – soy la vice ministra, segunda heredera al Reino de Sanc… ¡No se puede!_

_-Por ser una Peacecraft que debes hacer esto. – Tomándola de los hombros. – Esto es más que sólo la paz… ¡Es el mundo!_

_-¡Lo sé, Helia! – Gritó olvidándose que no era el lugar apropiado. Llevó sus manos a la frente tratando de buscar la calma. – Se la importancia de impedir el despertar de los Divine Suit para conservar la paz y el mundo que conocemos… ¿Pero qué puedo hacer?_

_De respuesta, el asistente se arrodilló ante la chica y tomó su mano para besarla._

_-Esa respuesta la conoces bien, Relena-sama… pero descuide, cual sea su decisión, seguir o no, yo… estaré con usted siempre… todos._

_Relena le dio la espalda ante tal declaración, contemplando la vista de su ventana: edificios, autos, gente caminando muy contentas o apuradas a su destino… la paz de esa gente estaba en sus manos… y también… la paz de ellos._

_-Ellos ya pelearon lo suficiente… ahora es mi turno de pelear._

_-Lo que usted ordene, Relena-sama._

-¿La señorita Relena… peleando?—Preguntó Noin cruzándose de brazos.

-No lo sabemos. – Murmuró Hilde con la cabeza gacha. – Pero eso es lo que da a suponer con su conversación.

-Fue cuatro meses antes de su desaparición. – Explicó Dorothy con la vista hacía la ventana. – Tratamos de sacarle algo de forma indirecta, pero ella lo esquivaba muy bien. – Sonríe divertida. – Tal parece que la señorita Relena siempre supo que la escuchamos.

Y todos dirigen su vista hacía el computador para ver de nuevo la fotografía de Relena.

* * *

><p>La señora Darlian se encargaba del papeleo de su trabajo como diseñadora de joyas cuando tocan a la puerta, permite el paso y descubre que era su nueva mucama Leticia con una bandeja entre sus manos, lucía nerviosa de que se le cayera la taza de porcelana fina llena de té de vainilla.<p>

-Darlian-sama, le traje algo de té. – Le dijo con la vista aun fija en la taza, parecía una novata en el arte del malabarismo. – Pensé que le haría falta por un día tan agotado.

-Muchas gracias por tu amabilidad, Leticia. – La mujer mayor dejó sus papeles a un lado y le sonrió gustosa mientras la veía dejar la taza con cuidado sobre el escritorio… misión cumplida. – Huele delicioso.

-Me he esforzado. – Devolviéndole la sonrisa muy animada de haberlo hecho bien. – Hay veces que me pregunto cómo pudo contratarme con lo torpe que soy.

Darlian disfrutó aquel comentario infantil mientras se tomaba de su té, se sentía como una madre ante una niña de seis años aprendiendo aun sobre la vida, de alguna forma, Leticia le iba curando poco a poco el vacio de su corazón tras la desaparición de Relena, no es que lo haya superado, era una madre después de todo, mas bien, le animaba un poco, lo suficiente para seguir adelante.

-Me recuerdas a mi hija. – Dijo simplemente.

-A-… ¿A Relena-sama? – Alarmada y mirándose en un reflejo si tenía algo que la identificara, pero nada… ¿entonces…?

-Claro, tal vez no tengan la misma apariencia física y Relena era más reservada en sus emociones, pero… desprenden el mismo brillo de sinceridad en tus ojos… y el mismo aura de amabilidad. – Tomándola de las manos, su mirada y sonrisa reflejaban sorpresa, contrastando con el asombro de su mucama. – Podrían pasar como hermanas.

-Darlian-sama. – En su voz había culpabilidad, ni siquiera se atrevía a verla.

-Y eso es lo que las hace a ambas hermosas.

Leticia se tuvo que cubrir los ojos con una mano ya que estaba derramando lágrimas, el dolor y la culpa crecían en su interior y se estaba liberando en llanto.

-Gracias… Darlian-sama.

Nuevamente tocaban a la puerta y Leticia trató de parecer como si nada en dos segundos, Darlian dio la pasada y esta vez, entró un mayordomo alrededor de los 40 años que se inclinó en señal de respeto.

-Darlian-sama, hay una persona que ha venido a verla.

Se hizo a un lado para que entrase el invitado: un muchacho que aparentaba tener 25 años, alto y de una amable sonrisa confiada en la amabilidad de la señora de la casa. Sus ojos verdes oscuros como esmeraldas, reflejaban ser una persona gentil. Su cabello negro era liso, corto, alborotado y brillante como las noches de eclipse. Vestía unos jeans azules, camisa blanca y unas gafas adornaba su cabello, todo era de marca por lo que se podía asegurar que era de buen estatus económico.

-Raven. – La señora Darlian se pone de pie y se acerca al muchacho, abrazándolo muy gustosa de verlo. – No puedo creerme que seas tú. – analizándolo de arriba hacia abajo y hacía arriba como seis o siete veces. – Han pasado más de diez años.

-Así es. – Devolviéndole la sonrisa, tomándola de las manos. – He estado muy lejos del mundo, por asuntos de una colonia nueva que ya está por acabar.

-Si Relena estuviese aquí… estaría muy contenta de verte. – Con sólo pensar en eso, sus ojos quisieron llorar de nuevo. – Ustedes han sido los mejores amigos desde la niñez.

-Lamento mucho sobre Relena… me duele de lo más profundo de mi corazón su desaparición… pero creo que está viva en alguna parte.

-Gracias Raven… Leticia, por favor… trae más té para Raven. – Viendo a la empleada.

-Desde luego Darlian-sama. – Se inclina en señal de respeto y se retira en silencio, ante la atenta mirada de ambos.

Cuando cerró la puerta, pudo oír como ambas personas de alta sociedad volvieron a hablar sobre lo primero que se les venía a la mente. Suspiro cansada y se apresuró a llegar a la cocina, pero no llegó a mitad de camino cuando sus pies se detienen y se abraza a sí misma… preocupada.

-Él sabe que está aquí. – Observa el suelo tratando de no pensar más y continúo su recorrido a la cocina.


	6. ¿Cuál es real y cuál es falsa?

**CONSEJO: **Agarrense de sus asientos o de la mesa que el final lo dejaran "FUCKING GOOD" (o eso creo yo xDDD)

**DISCLAIMER:** Bleach no me pertenece, ni sus personajes. Lo que es mio es la trama y los personajes que no aparecieron jamas en el manga xDDD

**Capitulo 5: ¿Cuál es real y cuál es falsa?**

La noche era ideal para pecar: emborracharse y drogarse sin control, bailar lo más sensualmente posible en bares y tener sexo con una persona que sólo has visto unas horas.

Entre las mesas de una disco, estaba una chica de 19 años tomando de un Martini con elegancia, tenía su cabello largo hasta la cintura, liso y de un oscuro color morado, el color de sus ojos destellaba en negro oscuro, parecía ser una chica fría y despiadada, su tono de piel era blanco a pesar que su hábitat era un lugar donde siempre hay sol. Su dedo del medio de la mano derecha descansaba un anillo de oro que tenía la forma de una garra de animal, la pezuña era cubierta por rubíes. Vestía un sensual vestido negro de última moda, sin mangas, con un profundo escote en ve, le rebasaba el trasero y era transparente desde la cintura para arriba, por lo que se podía ver su sexy sostén y unos zapatos de plataformas del mismo color.

-Como siempre, no hay nadie a mi nivel. – Comentó decepcionada y gira su cabeza para ver a la persona que se acercaba por detrás. – Y eso te incluye a ti también, Hércules.

-No me compares a estos humanos, Pandora. – Le advirtió con voz amenazante y atreviéndose a sentarse al lado suyo.

Ante tal respuesta, Pandora soltó una risa, ocultándola con ayuda de su mano derecha, las luces de la disco hicieron relucir más su valioso anillo. Deja de reírse y lleva su cabello atrás con un movimiento de su mano y le sonrió a su compañero de trabajo con burla y superioridad.

-Has perdido ante Wing Zero y dejaste que se llevarán el Divine Suit. – Le recordó ampliando su sonrisa, disfrutando el enojo del hombre. – Tienes suerte que Raven-sama te perdone sólo porque tu Divine Suit ya está conectado a ti.

-Como si me importase lo que piensa Raven-sama. – Le recordó. Vestía unos jeans azules, zapatos café oscuro y una remera negra de mangas cortas que tenía escrito como grafiti: Fuck You. – Ya verás que derrotaré a esa zorra y a la bruja de Relena… y mataré a Helia.

-Si es que yo no te gano primero. – Rodeando la superficie de su copa con el dedo índice con una sonrisa diabólica. – Tengo un plan delicioso y traicionero que acabará con Relena.

-¿Un plan? – Mirándola curioso. – ¿Qué es lo que planeas esta vez?

-Digamos que voy a destrozarla a través de la gente… no, no voy a matar a sus seres queridos. – agregó al verlo abrir su boca. – Voy a hacer que ellos ya no confíen en ella. Ahora que algunos sospechan por todo lo que está pasando, creo que es bueno hacerles ver que ella… no está en buenos pasos.

-Ya veo, su dignidad destrozada será un adelanto a que se debilite y sepamos su paradero.

-Es más, ella puede hasta aparecerse con tal de defenderse. – Tomo la copa y la alzó al aire como si estuviera brindando a pesar que estaba ya vacía. – Y ahí estaré yo para aniquilarla.

Y con sólo apretarla un poco, la copa se rompe en pedazos para el placer de ella, porque se imaginaba que era Relena la que fue destruida en trozos.

Una silueta femenina se oculto tras la multitud de bailarines, bailando con movimientos sensuales e ignorando las miradas lujuriosas que la penetraban, se acercó a la barra y ahí la esperaba un chico de cabello verde y ojos marrones.

-Es increíble que la gente no te reconozca.

-Por algo es el jóquey. – dijo despreocupada y robándole su copa de tequila. – Sabía que no planeaba nada bueno.

-¿Qué dijo la señorita Pandora? – Preguntó con sarcasmo y sonrisa burlona.

-Quiere que Relena quede como si fuera la líder de una organización en contra de la paz. – fue todo lo que dijo con tono serio, alertando a su compañero.

-¿Qué haremos Wing Zero?

-Sólo una cosa… aunque eso signifique arriesgar mi identidad.

* * *

><p>De nuevo Milliardo hizo su aparición en la residencia Darlian con su familia y Heero. Leticia fue la responsable en recibirlos y guiarlos hacía donde estaba la señora: en el jardín tomando el té y riendo junto a un muchacho más o menos de la edad del soldado, Leticia y Relena.<p>

-Darlian-sama. – Llamó Leticia para captar su atención. – Milliardo-sama y su familia ha venido a visitarla.

-Vaya, estoy recibiendo muchas visitas el día de hoy, eso me alegra. – Sonriendo dulcemente. – Déjenme hacer las presentaciones: él es Raven Rose, fue un amigo muy cercano de Relena cuando eran niños. – El mencionado se levanto de la silla y se inclinó en señal de respeto. – Raven, ya conocerás al hermano de Relena, ¿no?

-Claro… y a su esposa, Noin-san, y los lindos hijos que tienen. – Ve a Heero, inexpresivo como siempre. – Eso si, no tengo el placer de conocerlo, pero por su chaqueta, supongo que es un Preventor.

-Heero Yuy. – Fue todo lo que dijo para saludar, clavándole su mirada fría, algo en él no le agradaba para nada.

-¿Es un amigo de Relena? – Preguntó Noin algo desconfiada.

-Sí, desde el jardín de infantes, pero por razones familiares, me fui al ir terminando la primaria y nos mantuvimos en contacto hasta el día de su desaparición. – Su sonrisa calmada reflejaba también melancolía, parecía alguien que también extrañaba a la chica.

-Incluso tengo por ahí unas fotos. – Admitió la señora Darlian emocionada de mostrar fotos de su hija de pequeña.

-Iré por más tazas y té. – Con una inclinación de cabeza, Leticia se marchó de vuelta al interior de la mansión.

No se sabía el por qué el ambiente era tan tenso a pesar de las alegres conversaciones entre Noin, Raven y Darlian… tal vez sea por las miradas desconfiadas de Heero y Milliardo hacía Raven… parece que no confían en él… o no permiten que otro hombre, que no sea ellos, se haya acercado tanto a la ex viceministras.

-He oído que hay una fiesta de caridad esta noche en su casa, Darlian-san. – Dijo Raven de golpe, tomando de su taza de té.

-Así es, ahora mismo los empleados están trabajando arduamente en la decoración.

-¿Te tomas un descanso de tanta planificación? – Preguntó al momento que sonreía. – Cuentas con mi presencia.

-¿De verdad, Raven? – Darlian parecía emocionada con la idea.

-Lo que sea necesario para la gente que necesita ayuda. – Aseguró al momento que tomaba de su té. – Aunque le advierto que perdí el movimiento al baile, así que no espere mucho.

-Parece una persona caritativa. – Opinó Noin dando por debajo de la mesa un golpecito a Heero y a Milliardo al notarlos como cóndores a punto de devorar a la presa.

-Gracias por el cumplido, Noin-san… pero yo sólo hago lo que me parece correcto. – Al terminar de hablar, se pone de pie con movimientos elegantes. – Si me disculpan, debo irme ya. Entre más pronto termine con mis negocios, más pronto podré asistir a la fiesta.

Una vez Raven había desaparecido, un sonido de móvil llamo la atención de Heero, le estaba llegando un mensaje de texto. Descubrió que era un número bloqueado y no identificado, abrió el mensaje y al leerlo, sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa…

_Por favor Heero, debes poner atención y mucho cuidado en el fiesta. No te dejes llevar por las apariencias._

_Si terminas en problemas, te prometo ir a salvarlos, pero por favor, que mi aparición sea un secreto, el mundo no puede saber aun de mí._

_Relena._

* * *

><p>Cerró la tapa de su móvil una vez envió el mensaje, la mano le temblaba sin cesar, una mezcla de adrenalina y miedo, sabía que era peligroso, pero no tenía más salidas.<p>

Al fin se digna verse al espejo, notando preocupación en sus ojos, ¿y cómo no? Se las estaba jugando a todo o nada. Sólo rogaba estar en lo cierto con el paradero del Divine Suit y recogerlo en la fiesta antes de aparecerse.

-Heero.—Susurro despacio, apretando el móvil con las dos manos y cerró los ojos.—Ten cuidado por favor.

* * *

><p>Las estrellas brillaban como nunca antes, dándole una buena bienvenida a la fiesta que organizaba la señora Darlian. Llegaban mucha clase de transportes, limusinas negras o autos personales de último modelo… hasta había personas que venían en carruajes.<p>

El salón de baile brillaba como nunca, las decoraciones eran tan bonitas que tuvo buena aceptación de los invitados. La gente bebía de la buena cosecha que llevaban la servidumbre en bandejas, en elegantes copas, conversaban entre sí o iban a las mesas de los bufetes para probar algún bocadillo, de vez en cuando tomaban a un compañero y lo llevaban a la pista de baile para danzar la canción que estrenaba en ese momento la banda en vivo.

Pero a pesar de tanta algarabía, Heero Yuy se mantenía quieto y atento, tratando de encontrar peligro entre la gente y los rincones, o a Relena, ese mensaje que le había dejado (si es que en verdad era ella), le incomodaba.

-Todo le ha quedado esplendido, señora Darlian.—Fue el saludo de Dorothy al llegar a su lado. Estiro su mano, esperando ser aceptada.

-Muchas gracias Dorothy.—La mujer mayor tomo con gusto aquella mano para estrecharla.—Pero no puedo quedarme con todo el crédito, sólo organice y di órdenes, mi personal merece más puntos por hacer el trabajo pesado.

-Ahora entiendo del por qué Relena es muy humilde.

-Dorothy. —La joven de larga cabellera rubia da media vuelta para ver a nada menos que a Quatre, quien como siempre, le sonreía amablemente.— ¿Me darías el honor de bailar contigo?

-¿Y qué ganaría a cambio?—Con él tenía que hacerse la difícil, no podía demostrar a su alrededor lo que ese… "niño bonito" le provocaba. Le hizo aquella pregunta con una sonrisa retadora.

-¿Complacerme?—Le respondió con una de sus sonrisas amables. Extiende su mano, esperando ser aceptado por la mujer.

La mujer se lo quedo mirando no muy segura, de brazos cruzados lo analizaba, esa sonrisa, esa postura… suspiro derrotada. Tomó la mano de Quatre y deja que él la guie a la pista de baile, el muchacho había sonreído complacido.

Al descubrir a Raven, Heero no le apartó la mirada, algo en ese hombre no le agradaba para nada, esa postura decía que era una persona muy confiada, de seguro creía que él era una especie de dios y todos eran sus subordinados…

-O tal vez te desagrada porque puede conocer a Relena mucho mejor que tú.—El soldado perfecto dirige su vista en Duo, con una sonrisa burlona y con una copa en la mano.—Es muy fácil leerte la mente después de practicar un poco.

-No sé de qué hablas.—Evitando su mirada, viendo de nuevo a Raven, quien hablaba con algunos políticos hasta que cruzó su mirada con la de él y sonrió. Heero se sorprendió, había sido tan rápido el reflejo de ese nombre.

-Estas celoso de ese Raven Rose por su relación cercana de muchos años con Relena.

-No digas tonterías, Duo.—Encarándolo, su mirada tan seria y calculadora como siempre.

-Ambos sabemos que digo la verdad… o si no, ¿me puedes explicar del por qué lo has estado investigando en la base de datos?

Heero decidió no responderle y terminar el asunto apartándose de él, pero al retroceder un paso, choco con alguien, una mujer por el grito que liberó, y reaccionó en atraparla de la cintura antes de que cayera al suelo, pero si había caído la bandeja llena de copas. Heero había chocado con la sirvienta Leticia.

-L-l-… ¡Lo siento mucho, joven Heero!—Se disculpó la joven, apartándose él de un movimiento. Al sentir las miradas desaprobatorias de la gente a su alrededor, se ruborizo muy fuerte por la vergüenza.

-No hay problema.—Dijo el ex piloto, fijándose como Leticia se pone de rodillas en el suelo y comienza a recoger los pedazos muy nerviosa y apurada que, accidentalmente, se corto la mano. Soltó un quejido bajo al momento que se le cae los cristales y se revisa la mano.—Anda con cuidado.

Para sorpresa de Leticia, Heero se agacho al mismo nivel que ella y comenzó a recoger el cristal roto uno por uno, colocándolos sobre la bandeja, explicándole que así no tendría problemas de cargar tantos con las manos y lastimarse. La sirvienta se lo agradeció con una sonrisa, sorprendiendo al preventivo (aunque no se mostró en su rostro, seguía calmado), esa sonrisa… era exactamente igual a las de Relena. Cuando estuvieron todos recogidos, Leticia sacó un paño y con eso limpió el suelo manchado de vino, dejando nuevamente el suelo limpio, y dejo la tela estirada en la bandeja, sobre los pedazos rotos.

-Muchas gracias de nuevo, joven Heero, espero no causarle problemas.

-Sólo soy un soldado, no tengo nada en especial. —Le dijo poniéndose derecho nuevamente y se aleja de ella sin siquiera mirar atrás.

La sirvienta pelirroja, manteniéndose de rodillas, miro por detrás de su hombro el caminar del hombre por largos segundos y sonrió amablemente. Tomo la bandeja y con cuidado se puso de pie, llevando la bandeja con ella hacía la cocina para encargarse del desorden. Salió del salón y, con la soledad de la leve oscuridad de los pasillos, volvió a sonreír, pero era una nostálgica y ve los pedazos que no alcanzaron a ser cubiertos por el paño.

-Me alegra mucho que sigas siendo el mismo de siempre.—Susurró.—Y gracias por ayudarme con mi plan.

* * *

><p>Se estaba acercando las once de la noche cuando una limusina blanca se detuvo frente a la casa. Los mayordomos que estaban afuera se preguntaban quién sería la persona que llegaba a esa hora a la fiesta. El chofer se bajo e inmediatamente se acercó a la puerta, ayudando a bajar a una hermosa mujer que vestía en un elegante vestido blanco que le llegaba por debajo de las rodillas.<p>

Al verla, los mayordomos quedaron con la boca abierta, sin capaces de creer que ella estuviese en verdad en ese lugar. La vieron despedirse de su chofer y camino despreocupada, subiendo las escaleras ignorando las miradas de los hombres, sólo inclinó la cabeza en señal de respeto y entro a la mansión, sabiendo muy bien dónde debía ir.

Con pasos confiados se adentraba por la residencia Darlian, viendo con sus ojos las decoraciones para un análisis del gusto de la dueña. Al ver un espejo de cuerpo completo, se detuvo para verse mejor: alta (con tres centímetros de ayuda de tacones), hermosa, curvas de reloj de arena, piernas largas y suaves, castaña, ojos azules. Sonrió complacida al comprobar que no había ningún error.

Por suerte, las puertas estaban abiertas, así que no tendría que hacer esfuerzo para abrirlas, eso era algo que debía hacer los empleados, no ella. Al dar cinco pasos dentro del salón de fiesta, se detuvo, manteniéndose en silencio y sonriendo, esperando ella sola que la gente se diese cuenta de su presencia. Los más cercanos lo notaron, quedaron congelados y algunos se les cayeron lo que tenían en mano, eso fue una plaga contagiosa que llamaba a los demás a saber lo que ocurría, quedando igual que ellos. Al quedar toda la habitación en silencio y con las miradas en ella, sonrió dulcemente.

-Buenas noches, lamento el retraso.

-¿Relena?—Preguntó Hilde, manteniendo la incertidumbre como la mayoría.

-Sí… ¿Qué pasa?—Preguntó mientras volvía a caminar, acercándose más y más al centro, donde estaba su madre y algunos de sus amigos.—Deberían ver sus caras damas y caballeros, da mucha risa.—Dijo sin dejar de caminar y con una sonrisa traviesa, disfrutando mucho las reacciones de la gente.

-¡Relena!—Con lágrimas de felicidad, su madre corrió hacía ella y la abrazo por el cuello, no podía creer que en verdad la tenía de nuevo ante sus ojos y sus brazos. Había sido toda una eternidad. — ¿De verdad eres tú?

-Por supuesto que sí, madre. —La apartó suavemente y le sonrió dulcemente, frotando sus brazos para tranquilizarla. —Lamento mucho haberte preocupado.

-Relena. —Ahora fue el turno de Milliardo en abrazarla.—No te imaginas lo preocupado que hemos estado.

-Perdóname por favor, Milliardo había cosas que tenía que hacer.

Dorothy, como los demás, iba a acercarse a ella, pero de golpe se detuvo, llamando la atención de Hilde. Algo en Relena le causaba desconfianza, esos brillos en los ojos eran muy distintos, se veía… intenciones oscuras.

-¿Dorothy?—Preguntó su amiga al verla con las intenciones de no dar un paso más. — ¿No quieres saludar a Relena? Está de vuelta.

-¿De verdad está de vuelta?—Fue lo que dijo, llamando la atención de Hilde.

-Hey, Relena, estás muy bien para estar dos años escondida. —Saludo Duo mientras la abraza por los hombros con el brazo derecho.

-Cosas de la vida, Duo. —Dijo la muchacha regalando otra sonrisa.

-¿Dónde has estado?—Preguntó Heero de inmediato, no quería perder más tiempo.

Relena fijo su vista en él, en silencio se miraban tratando de saber algo del otro sin usar las palabras, pero… ninguno cedía tan fácil. Luego… Relena sonrió de forma misteriosa y maquiavélica.

* * *

><p>Una silueta se adentró a la oficina de la señora Darlian cuando Relena llegó, la recorrió en silencio, deteniéndose al ver un retrato en donde salía el Vice Ministro Darlian, se regaló una sonrisa y tomó el cuadro para sacarlo de la pared, viendo que detrás tenía una especie de cajita pegada en la madera del marco. La abrió y encontró un dispositivo de color azul que parecía un encendedor.<p>

-Ya van tres Divine Suit… falta muy poco.—Dijo la silueta, dejando el cuadro como estaba.—Aguanten un poco más y prometo volver a decirles todo.

Al abrir la puerta, la vuelve a cerrar de inmediato al notar que a lo lejos había un par de soldados, respiró hondo, el plan de esa persona estaba comenzando. Se paraliza al oír gritos de miedo que de seguro provenía de los invitados y una risa femenina que estaba complacida de que todo esté en orden. Bufó molesta, era una timadora.

-Creo que es todo o nada… maldita mujer, me las va a pagar.—Juro. Verificó con cuidado de qué ya no haya soldados negros y salió de la oficina con precaución.

* * *

><p>-Ah, esto salió mucho más fácil de lo que había pensado.<p>

Dijo Relena sentada en una mesa mientras comía lo que le ofrecía uno de sus soldados. Al llegar una uva verde a sus labios, dirigió una mirada complacida a los invitados divididos en dos celdas, que eran cajas de cristales, en una de ellas estaba su madre, su hermano, su cuñada y sus amigos pilotos y amigas Hilde y Dorothy. En la otra, estaban los extras sin importancia. Volvió a suspirar y truena sus dedos, consiguiendo que otro soldado se acerque y se use de escalón para que ella baje sin problemas mientras se mantenía de la mano con otro.

-Esperaba más pelea por parte de nuestros queridos pilotos Gundams. —Admitió mientras caminaba hacía ellos, moviendo muy bien las caderas. —Pero me han decepcionado rotundamente. —Golpea el cristal con los nudillos, sonreía con burla.—Pero, ¿qué podemos esperar de patéticos humanos?

Su risa se vuelve a oír por la habitación mientras se alejaba de la celda, estaba muy complacida y feliz de qué todo salga como había planeado, ahora sólo faltaba la embustera y el Divine Suit.

-Mala imitadora.—Relena se giro para estar frente a frente con Dorothy. Frunció el ceño, esa rubia no le agradaba, su mirada le recordaba tanto a… _**ella**_.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Dorothy?

-¿Podrías decirnos quién eres y dónde está la verdadera Relena?

Ignorando las miradas de los extras, Relena sonrió sarcásticamente y volvió a reírse. Le tomo unos momentos calmarse y le ordeno una copa a uno de sus seguidores. Al tenerla entre sus manos, la bebió con elegancia, como toda chica de sociedad, y dejo la copa sobre la mesa más cercana. Dirige su vista de nuevo en Dorothy.

-Lamento decepcionarte Dorothy, pero yo soy Relena.—Dijo, apoyando sus manos en las caderas.—Se qué debes pasar por una etapa de negación, pero esta es la realidad: YO SOY Relena Peacecraft, la misma que tuviste frente a frente en mi vieja oficina en el Reino de Sanc, sólo que… más sexy y rebelde.

-Relena-sama.—La mujer se giro para ver a un soldado que entraba en la habitación.—Hemos registrado con le brújula toda la mansión y no hay rastro del Divine Suit. Tal parece que…

-¡No te atrevas a decirlo, estúpido! —Le ordeno con voz fuerte y amenazante, asustando al pobre hombre. —Esto es imperdonable, de seguro fue ella, esa… ¡esa maldita zorra envidiosa!

Respiro hondo, como líder, no podía perder la paciencia en una situación crucial, pero si estaba segura de qué no iba a salir con las manos vacías, iba a asegurarse que la primera fase de su plan salga con verdadero éxito… ¿y qué mejor forma que lograrlo que…? Triunfal, vuelve a ver a su madre, aumentando su sonrisa maquiavélica ante su sucio plan, vuelve a tronar sus dedos y esta vez, salió una pequeña bola de rayos puros que tenían la forma de una pelota de golf.

-Lo siento madre, pero eres una intrusa a mis planes… así que no me queda más opción que matarte.—Sonrió complacida ante los gritos de terror de los invitados extra… era un sonido tan melodioso.

-Señorita Relena, deténgase por favor. —Le ordeno Noin al momento que se coloca frente a la paralizada señora Darlian.—Esta no es usted, no siga con este juego.

-Tú no lo entiendes, Noin… estoy cansada que me vean como una especie de Jesucristo que cayó del cielo para salvarlos… sólo soy una persona que, como todos, tiene pensamientos oscuros, como matar a mi madre y a mi cuñada de un movimiento.

Otras cuatro pelotas de golf de rayos aparecieron frente a sus manos, pensando que era mucho mejor si mataba a todos de esa celda, sin nadie que espere a esa persona… quedara tan sola y perdida. Será su castigo por querer ser algo superior a ella y por arruinarle los planes.

-¿Sus últimas palabras mis queridos amigos?

-Tú no eres Relena.—Dijo simplemente Heero, manteniendo una mirada fría que invadió la columna vertebral de Relena.

-Lo siento Heero, —Pero a pesar de eso, se mantuvo firme y sonriendo.—pero ya sabes lo que dicen: la verdad duele.

Relena no se había dado cuenta que una intrusa se había metido a la habitación en una carrera, dando un salto para caer sobre una mesa con un pie para tener impulso y saltar más alto al mismo tiempo que la "traicionera" lanzo aquellas bolas de rayos hacía sus ex amigos y ex familiares. Pasó sobre Relena girando como si fuera una pelota gracias a que tomo una postura fetal y cayó de pie y con las piernas dobladas entre la celda y los rayos. Apenas sus tacones tocaron el suelo, saco de la nada una espada que uso como antena, concentrando el ataque en el filo, dándole una pinta de ser una imitación de los sables de Star Wars. La mujer misteriosa apunta hacía una de las ventanas y los truenos salen volando hacía dicha dirección… había salvado a los pilotos y a los demás.

-¿Leticia?—Preguntó la señora Darlian sorprendida de ver a su sirvienta en plan guerrera, con la espada en la mano derecha y enfrentando a Relena con la mirada.

-¿Leticia?—Repitió Relena, analizando a la chica con cuidado y entonces… reflejó asombro. Retrocedió dos pasos del miedo. —No es posible, tú deberías estar muerta, ¡el amo te mató!

-Lo único curioso aquí es que has pasado la vida diciéndome que soy una estúpida fracasada… ¿y ahora resulta que has tomado mi apariencia? —Dijo Leticia, dignándose al fin de hablar. Llevó su mano libre a su cabello, jalándoselos, revelando que en realidad esas hebras rojas era una peluca y que su color natural era castaño. El cabello le llegaba por debajo de los muslos y estaba un poco ondulado por pasar mucho rato como un peinado de tomate dentro de la peluca. —Voy a pensar que en el fondo me quieres mucho… Pandora.

Si la gente ya estaba sorprendida de ver a una Relena malvada, pues ahora no había precio al ver a una…

Relena sirvienta.

-¿Relena?—Preguntó Heero, sin dejar de ver la espalda de su salvadora.

Sí… estaban viendo a DOS Relena.

-¿Señorita Relena?—Preguntó Quatre. ¿De verdad…?

-Sí, esta es la verdadera Señorita Relena.—Dijo Dorothy, como leyendo la mente de los presentes. Su sonrisa de superioridad mezclada con confianza era prueba de qué todo acabaría bien.

Finalmente la Relena sirvienta se digno a darse la vuelta para verlos, sólo basto ver sus hermosos ojos azules para comprobar que era la verdadera. Segura de sí misma, camino hacía ellos, tocando suavemente el cristal que los separaban, para luego sonreír cálidamente como una forma de calmarlos.

-Lo siento tanto, no me puedo imaginar el dolor y la preocupación que les he causado en estos dos años… lamento haberte hecho llorar madre.—Viendo a la mujer adulta que la había criado como a su propia hija. — Me temo que tengo que seguir escondida por otro tiempo más… pero no se preocupen, — Nuevamente encara a la maligna Relena que había catalogado como Pandora. —esta vez, yo voy a protegerlos.


	7. Advertencia: Reclamo

Lamento que no sea un capitulo, pero entenderan del porque publique esto...espero que sigan la cadena

* * *

><p>Los administradores están eliminando historias con lemons y violencia extrema(Lo ultimo puede ser bastante ambiguo por desgracia) y baneando a sus autores. Y por que? Pues porque en el 2002 quitaron el Rating MA, la gente publicó estas cosas en el M y ahora parece mas sencillo eliminar autores que volver a incluir el Rating MA.<p>

Afortunadamente si somos lo bastante molestos volverá todo a la normalidad.

Si estas de acuerdo con esto y quieres que Fanfiction vuelva a la normalidad, por favor, te lo suplico, copia y pega esto o escribe un mensaje similar y añade tu nombre a la lista siguiente:

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Great Vampire-Shinso.

AmaneSaphire

Valkiria Thrud

Usio-Amamiya


	8. C6: El pasado y la Bomba de Tiempo

**DISCLAIMER**; Gundam Wing y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Lo que es mío es la trama y los personajes nuevos

**Capitulo 6: El Pasado y una Bomba de Tiempo.**

Ningún invitado o anfitrión se esperaba esta gran sorpresa. Habían sido atacados por una Relena malvada, y luego fueron salvados… por una Relena vestida de sirvienta.

Ambas Relena se miraban serias, concentradas en la otra para no bajar la guardia, pero de un momento a otro, la que usaba ropas de sirvienta giro a su izquierda para ver el resto de los invitados, que estaban asustados y confundidos. Camina hacia ellos ignorando los comentarios de su reflejo o la orden que le dio a uno de sus hombres para capturarla. El soldado desenvaino su espada y se lanzó en un ataque directo a la mujer a gran velocidad con un grito de su familia y amigos, pero le basto a la sirvienta sólo la punta de su espada para detener el ataque de su rival.

—Molestas. —Dijo Relena sirvienta al momento que la espada del soldado se hizo millones de pedazos para la sorpresa de este. —Largo.—Levanto su pie derecho hacía el cielo, dándole en la quijada, dejándolo noqueado y en el suelo.

—¡Maldita!—Grito enojada la otra Relena, con las intenciones oscuras. Su cuerpo temblaba de rabia y tenía una mirada asesina que asustaba a sus propios hombres.

—No tengo tiempo que perderlo contigo, Pandora.—De sus bolsillos, saca una pequeña campana de oro solido y con un pequeño cordón rojo, ideal para llevarla en cualquier dedo de las manos.—Y deja de tomar mi apariencia.

—¿Y quién no dice que eres tú la impostora?—Le desafia con una sonrisa de superioridad y cruzándose de brazos.

—Por favor Pandora, yo no usaría esos zapatos de prostituta. —Señalando los zapatos que usaba "su otro yo", tenía un tacón grueso y demasiado alto.—pero si te molesta, ¿por qué no usamos la campana para que la gente vea quien es real y quien es falsa?

—¡Espera!—Ordena, pero ya fue tarde, su contrincante hizo tocar cuatro veces la campana.

Cuando se apagaron los sonidos de la campana, Relena malvada cayó al suelo de rodillas quejándose de un profundo dolor que atacaba todo su cuerpo. Estaba sudando y se retorcía como una presa al morir en manos de la bestia, estaba tan cansada que cayó al suelo boca abajo, soltando otro grito mientras lleva una mano a su pecho y humo salía de su cuerpo.

Indiferente, la ex pelirroja continúa con su marcha hacía los invitados. Al tenerlos de frente, se inclinó ante ellos, disculpándose por todos los problemas que tuvieron que pasar.

—Por favor, miren la campana. —Pide enseñándoles la pequeña campana que no tardo en hechizarlos como la voz de su propietaria. —Mírenla bien y escúchenla. Al oírla, van a tomar una siesta y olvidarán sobre todo esto, lo que pasó fue sólo otro atentado terrorista que los preventivos se encargaron sin problemas.

—¡No!—A pesar del dolor, la otra Relena trato de imponerse, estaba enojada. Curiosamente, su cabello se estaba cortando un poco y se teñía poco a poco de negro oscuro como la noche. — ¡No permitiré que arruines mis planes!

Pero no fue escuchada, la campana vuelve a sonar cuatro veces y los invitados cayeron uno a uno al suelo, profundamente dormidos. Complacida de su logro, Relena se guardo la campana en sus ropas, iba a apartarse para que no sean puntos débiles cuando notó la presencia de Raven entre la multitud. Sorprendida, dejó caer la espada y apoya las dos manos sobre el cristal, viendo atentamente a ese hombre dormido.

—No puede ser… ¿qué haces aquí, Raven?

Otro grito llama su atención, viendo que su réplica era rodeada por neblina negra. Rápidamente se colocó entre ella y sus amigos, usando la campana justo a tiempo para protegerlos de una energía maligna y oscura que desprendía del cuerpo de su adversaria. La campana los protegía gracias a un campo de fuerza que liberó con otro sonido, pero parece que Relena ya no puede seguir mantenerse firme ante el poder oscuro con sólo la campana, pero tampoco estaba dispuesta a rendirse, aun cuando la lanzaron hacía las rejas, que aprisionaba a los ex soldados y los demás.

—¡Relena! — Gritaron Heero y Milliardo al mismo tiempo.

—Ya… ya es… — Murmuraba Relena, entrecortándose por falta de aire, ignorando los comentarios de los demás. — ¡Ya es suficiente, Pandora! — Le grito al momento que una luz blanca la rodea, contraatacando a la energía negra y haciéndola desaparecer.

Ambas mujeres caen al suelo. Relena tose un par de veces, aun no se estaba acostumbrando a sus _cambios_. Lentamente se va poniendo de pie, viendo borroso por unos segundos, así que mueve la cabeza negativamente para ver correctamente. La otra mujer se levanta también, mostrando su verdadera apariencia: cabello largo hasta la cintura de color morado oscuro y ojos negros y profundos. No era Relena.

—Gracias por mostrarnos tu verdadera apariencia, Pandora.

—Relena… tú… ¡¿Cómo te atreves a meterte con la reina de la oscuridad?!

—¿Y cómo te atreves tú a tomar mi apariencia? —A pesar de sentirse pésimo, se mantiene en buena postura y suelta un bufido como los gatos. — Estamos a mano.

Molesta, Pandora usa sus poderes oscuros para destruir la campana de Relena, dio un paso adelante y la espada de la ex política termina en manos enemigas.

—¡Señorita Relena! — Exclama Quatre preocupado por la seguridad de la chica, tal como los demás.

—Tranquilos. — Relena nuevamente les dirige su atención, sonriéndoles amablemente. Había determinación en sus ojos. —Ya se los dije, ¿no? Está vez, yo voy a protegerlos.

—Debo admitir… — La voz de Pandora obliga a la castaña voltear para verla. —… que estoy sorprendida de que hayas sobrevivido a ese ataque hace dos años, Relena.

—Estoy llena de sorpresas. — Responde simplemente mientras se encogía de hombros, manteniendo su sonrisa y serenidad. —Lamento haberte decepcionado.

—Esa luz blanca que usaste no provenía de la campana… —y lo que iba a decir a continuación, lo ha dicho con resentimiento y casi en un gruñido. — ¿Has consumido el _Grial_?

Relena no dijo nada, estaba neutral y pensativa ante tal pregunta, tal parece que estaba buscando las palabras adecuadas para no dejar de lucir como una Bad Girl saliendo de su escondite luego de tanto tiempo. Vio la campana destruida, luego su espada en manos de Pandora.

—¿Por qué crees que estoy viva?

Pandora no pudo evitar sorprenderse, pero no duro mucho ya que hizo presión a la empuñadura de la espada y su mirada se volvió sombría.

—He dejado de ser humana. — Finaliza la ex viceministra con su explicación.

—¡NO! —Pandora vuelve a estallar de rabia, la oscuridad estaba volviendo a reunirse con su señora. — ¡¿Por qué debes copiarnos en todo?! — La apunta con su mano libre. — ¡Eres SÓLO la sacerdotisa de tu familia y nada más!

—¡No lo hice porque quisiera! ¡Pero no puedo morir todavía! ¡Tengo que reunir los Divine Suit y detenerlos!

—¡CALLATE! — Le lanzó la espada directamente a su cuello, pero su rival fue más rápido y se agachó, así que el arma termina entrando a la prisión de los muchachos y se estancó en la pared, bien cerca del cuello de Duo, causándole un pre infarto. — ¡No quiero seguir escuchando tus palabrerías y muérete de una vez, maldita zorra!

—¡Entonces ven por mí y deja de fastidiarme que no tengo todo el día!

Pandora fue levantando su mano lentamente, su sonrisa diabólica era prueba de que pensaba hacerle algo muy feo a Relena, pero no se esperaba que una presión en su muñeca la detuviese.

La detuvo un hombre de 23 años. Era alto, con la piel bronceada, de seguro pasaba mucho tiempo bajo del sol, y por los músculos, lo hacía para entrenar. Su cabello negro azabache lo llevaba corto y muy liso, dándole un toque atractivo gracias a sus ojos café oscuro, una sexy combinación. Estaba descalzo, sólo usaba unos pantalones negros y una camisa blanca sin mangas y desabrochada, mostrando más de su cuerpo desarrollado. Él se mantenía sonriente a pesar de la situación. Al verlo, el cuerpo de Relena reacciona de sorpresa y precaución, incluso adelanto tres pasos para alejarse de sus amigos y familiares.

—Dame un buen motivo para detener a tu segunda al mando. — Le dijo Pandora al recién llegado con ojos asesinos. No le gusta que interrumpan su caceria, especialmente si Relena es la presa.

—Pandora, nuestro señor nos ha ordenado retirarnos. — Dijo él con los ojos clavados en Relena, sonriendo burlonamente.

—¿Qué? — Dijo Pandora, indignada y confundida. — ¿Por qué? Sólo debo asesinar a Relena y me apropiaré de los Divine Suit que trae en el bolsillo.

—Relena consiguió el Divine Suit que estaba oculta en la mansión, destruyó tu plan y tiene a Helia en la cima con un hechizo de destrucción, listo para usarlo en contra de todos nosotros… incluyendo a nuestro señor.

—¿Cómo…? — Habló la joven Peacecraft sin ocultar la sorpresa.

—Ya te lo dije, querida… cuando se trata de ti, siempre mantendré mis ojos puestos. — Sonriéndole encantadoramente. Dirige sus ojos en su colega. — Pandora…

—Maldición… — Ve a Relena. — ¡Ya verás que te asesinaré!

Relena no le dijo nada, sólo ve como Pandora desaparece gracias a las sombras, dejándola a voluntad del hombre.

—Aquí tienes. — El hombre le lanzó unas llaves amarillas que cayeron en las manos de Relena. — Abrirán las celdas.

—Black… — Relena finalmente delata la identidad del desconocido. — ¿Por qué le mentiste a Pandora?

—No le mentí, en verdad mi señor ha ordenado retirarnos. Y con respecto a Helia… confieso que me pase un poco. — Volviendo a una expresión burlona, caminando despacio y seguro hacía Relena. — Era la única forma de que Pandora obedeciera.

—Pues te ha funcionado… ¿Qué quieres? — Pregunta una vez que quedaron codo a codo.

Black no le responde inmediato, demasiado interesado en Heero y los demás pilotos enjaulados. Sonríe arrogantemente. — Conque ellos son los que trajeron la paz… los pilotos Gundam. — levanta una mano para apoderarse de un mechón de pelo de Relena y lo va acariciando con suavidad. — Los humanos a quienes les depositaste tu confianza y esperanza para pilotear los Divine Suit.

—Ellos podrán controlarlos y manejarlos… mucho mejor que los Sapiens.

—Pero son tan… _humanos_. — Se queja como un niño haciendo berrinche y sin dejar de acariciar su pelo.

Como Relena está dándole la espalda a los espectadores, no notaron su sonrisa. — Ellos van a patear tu trasero.

Black suelta una risa, le divirtió el comentario de Relena, pero no de forma maliciosa, sino sincero como dos amigos que hacen chistes en una cafetería. — Como te echaba de menos, querida.

—Eso no te detuvo a unirte con los malos.

—Tengo mis razones… espero que lo entiendas. — Y le besa el mechón que continuaba agarrado entre sus dedos. — Y ojala me perdones.

Black desaparece de la nada y dejando a una mujer melancólica y confundida.

Haciendo presión a las llaves que mantenía en la mano, toma el valor de dar la media vuelta y enfrentar su pasado. Tiene que esforzarse mucho para no llorar apenas ve a su familia completa y a Heero. De nuevo agacha la mirada para observar la llave mientras camina hacia ellos, pero algo dentro de ella le recuerda su papel en esta misión y se detiene resignada cuando sólo le faltaban diez pasos para estar al frente de Heero.

—Lo siento mucho— Se disculpa arreglando un mechón rebelde y suspira hondo. —, porque a pesar de lo mucho que algunos me echan de menos y no entienden lo que está pasando, debo irme de nuevo.

—¡Señorita Relena! — Exclama Noin sin podérselo creer.

—¿Por qué? — Fue lo único que sale de la boca de Heero, pero Relena es capaz de ver su necesidad de callarla y encerrarla para no volver a salir de su vista.

—Tengo que hacerlo si queremos que está nueva amenaza acabe pronto. — Dirige su atención entre su hermano y los pilotos Gundam. — Me fui para evitar esto, pero no fui demasiado fuerte… lo siento mucho, pero voy a tener que pedirles su fuerza una vez más. Sólo a ustedes les puedo confiar este poder.

—¿En serio? — La voz de Wufei sonaba enojada y sarcástica. — Porque me estoy cansando de estos juegos y que no nos digas que está pasando aquí. Así que no hables de confianza.

—Oye, calma un poco Wufei. — Le pide Duo ya un poco recuperado de su cercanía con la muerte.

—Me parece algo justo. — Relena está de acuerdo y se esfuerza para no sonreír. — No puedo hablar mucho porque Preventivos vienen a la mansión y no pueden verme.

—Dinos lo que está ocurriendo. — Ordena Trowa de brazos cruzados.

—El enemigo quiere destruir a los humanos y que los Sapiens dominen la tierra y las colonias. Quieren hacer lo mismo que los humanos les hicieron a sus ancestros años atrás. — Se lleva la mano al pelo tratando de pensar como resumir todo. — Hay dos clases de Divine Suit: de Paz y Oscuridad. Ellos ya tienen reunidos los de la Oscuridad y yo estoy buscando los de la Paz. Ni los Gundam puede contra ellos y yo se que ustedes pueden manejar los Divine Suit.

—En otras palabras, quieres que volvamos a pilotear. — Dijo Wufei.

—Pero no son fáciles de manejar como mi Wing Zero. — Dijo Heero recordando lo difícil que fue, cognitivamente hablando.

—Los Divine Suit que estoy juntando son la clave para derrotarlos.

—¿Cuántos son? — Pregunta Quatre analizando toda la situación en su cabeza.

—Cinco… y tengo ahora tres reunidos. Cuando los tenga todos, me reuniré con ustedes, lo prometo. — Y lanza las llaves, cayendo en las manos de Milliardo. — Tienes preciosos hijos hermano… cuídalos bien.

Relena corre hacía la ventana con los cristales rotos y salta justo en el momento que soldados preventivos entran a la habitación.

* * *

><p>Ella cae sentada sobre una motocicleta con el motor encendido y abraza al conductor, quién no perdió un segundo, y hace andar el vehículo.<p>

—¡Le contaste mucho! — Le reprocha el conductor sin dejar de ver el camino ya que tendrían que hacer malabares para salir sin ser pillados.

—¡Solo les dije un resumen y era hora de que comprendiesen algo!

—¡Por lo menos hemos encontrado el tercer Divine Suit! — El conductor medita lo que dirá a continuación. — ¡Por culpa de esto, _ellos_ sospecharan sobre Wing Zero!

—¡Ya sabremos que hacer Helia! ¡Pero lo importante ahora es escapar y escondernos!

Estaban llegando a las grandes rejas por la parte de atrás de la mansión porque de seguro los preventivos ya deben tener la puerta principal custodiado. Helia le suelta un grito a Relena y ella responde estirando el brazo derecho al costado y concentrada en un árbol que estaba cerca de las rejas. De la nada, el gran árbol se desprende del suelo y es colocado como una rampa que le sirvió a Helia para volar y cruzar al otro lado de la reja.

Gimiendo de dolor y agotamiento, Relena apoya su cabeza en la espalda de Helia y trata de no quedarse dormida. Ha usado mucho su poder psíquico en su enfrentamiento contra Pandora después de todo.

—Aguanta Relena, te compraré pronto un café.

—Gracias. — Aunque hablo en un murmullo, Helia fue capaz de oírla.

Y entonces Helia siente mucho frío en la espalda a pesar que Relena estaba apoyada en él. No dice nada porque entiende que su amiga está llorando por haber dejado su pasado atrás de nuevo.

* * *

><p>Con otro grito de ira, Pandora destruye un jarrón y mató a dos hombres que tuvieron la osadía de acercarse a ella cuando saben que no distingue bandos cuando está furiosa.<p>

¿Por qué su Señor la ha obligado a retirar? No le era nada difícil matarla, tomar los Divine Suit que recogió y entregárselo. Todo en un minuto y al otro habría asesinado al bueno para nada de Helia antes de que lance su patético hechizo.

—No creas que te has salido con la tuya, Relena, porque la próxima vez me verás sobre mi Achlys y te haremos puré.

—Déjate de lloriquear Pandora, tú sabes mejor que nadie, como segunda al mando, que debemos proteger a nuestro Señor.

Gruñendo por reconocer esa estúpida voz, voltea para ver a una mujer demasiado hermosa, de su misma edad, con el cabello ondulado largo hasta las rodillas y de un tono violeta claro, ojos del mismo color, pero más oscuros y una piel blanca y suave como la seda. Estaba adornada con varias clases de joyas: collares, pulseras, incluso en sus tobillos y todo es de oro sólido. Su vestimenta tiene un parecido al guardarropa de la misma Cleopatra.

—¿Por qué me molestas Afrodita?

—Bueno, aparte de querer reírme un rato por verte así… quiero contarte un pequeño secreto. — Su sonrisa es totalmente burlona y llena de superioridad como una reina.

—¿Qué secreto? — Desconfiada, Afrodita puede que esté en el mismo bando, pero es una mujer narcisista y egocéntrica, ella hace lo que sea necesario para su beneficio más que para el de su amo.

La sonrisa de Afrodita se amplia, dejando relucir sus perfectos dientes blancos. — Relena es una bomba de tiempo… su cuerpo está rechazando el Grial y necesita de Helia para mantenerse con vida.

—¿Relena va a morir?

—Siempre y cuando hagas los movimientos adecuados.

—¿Y por qué me dices todo esto y no a Hércules o tú misma haces algo?

—Porque yo no pienso arruinarme la manicure y entre todos los que odiamos a Relena en esta fortaleza, Hércules no tiene cerebro… y en cambio tú sabes cómo manejar los hilos.

—Nuestro Señor no quiere que la matemos _todavía_.

—Pero no es nuestra culpa que ocurran los _accidentes_. — Le dijo fingiendo total desconcierto. — Especialmente si matamos accidentalmente a la persona que es su fuente de vida.

Pandora comprende lo que está pensando y le devuelve la sonrisa. — Helia.

La otra mujer mueve la cabeza en afirmación con su sonrisa de reina malvada pintada en toda la cara. Al fin se va a deshacer de esa perra que merodea alrededor de _su_ Black y sin la necesidad de mover un dedo.

A veces es bueno estar rodeada de idiotas.


End file.
